Cupid
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Before Jack was Jack Frost, he had a friend named Crystal. After Jack's "death", Crystal was devastated. She cried so much, that her love for Jack turned her into Cupid. Now Cupid is a guardian with Jack and they don't seem to remember each other. Will they remember their friendship or will they only know each other as fellow guardians? Jack x OC
1. Meet Cupid

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY WAS DELETED PREVIOUSLY, SO AS A RESULT I WILL NOT BE RE-POSTING THE OC DESCRIPITION OF CUPID BECAUSE I THINK THATS WHY IT GOT DELETED...**

**Alright, let's get one thing straight. This isn't going to be one of those stories where Jack falls in love with Cupid in under 2 chapters. I have seen a lot of them and I think we all know that love doesn't happen that fast and easily. **

**I like to take things slow so don't expect any intense romance for a while. Now if ANYONE doesn't understand something in the story, don't hesitate to PM and I'll tell you what's going on in the next chapter. I actually already have a question.**

**Why is it rated T? - For romance, slight cussing (hell, damn, etc.), a slightly perverted Jack (just for humor), and yeah…**

**Ok enough of me talking; let's get on to the story!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

Hello, my name is Cupid. You have heard of me right? Do you believe in me? Yeah, I didn't think so. Its ok, no one does. But I'm not upset about that, I prefer to not be seen. It would be too much for people to see me and I don't think I could handle that. Now I can sit here and talk about what I have been doing these past 317 years but I think's it obvious. Now if you excuse me, I got to fly, I have relationships to fix.

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was January 3rd. 2 days after New Year's. The five guardians had met up at Santa's workshop because the moon had something urgent to tell everyone.

"I wonder what is so important…" Bunnymund said.

"You don't think Pitch is back, do you?" Tooth asked.

"No, Pitch won't be back for a while, I'm positive about that." North replied.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked. Sandman shrugged.

"I know." North said. Everyone turned to him looking for an answer.

"To ring in the New Year, the moon has chosen another guardian…" Santa said.

"Another one? I thought we were done after we got frosty over here!" Bunnymund said.

"Who is it?" Tooth asked. Just then a projection of a girl with blonde hair popped onto the projection.

"Cupid." North responded. Everyone stared at the projection and Tooth spoke up.

"Bunnymund, don't you have a slight attraction to Cupid?" Tooth asked.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"I thought everyone knew!" Tooth said.

"I didn't, but now I do…" Jack said sneaky like. Bunnymund glared at Tooth who looked guilty.

"Alright, so who wants to get her to come here?" North asked.

"I think Jack should get her." Tooth said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"North got Sandman, Sandman got me, I got Bunnymund, and Bunnymund got Jack. So Jack should get Cupid." Tooth explained.

"I agree!" North said and opened a portal but Jack didn't jump inside.

"No thanks that girl reminds me of somebody but I just can't think of who…" Jack said.

"Maybe you will find out if she becomes a guardian." Tooth said.

"No…" Jack responded.

"Stop being such a coward!" North said as he pushed Jack into the portal. Jack fell down the portal with his arms crossed.

"I hate this thing…" Jack said going down it to get Cupid. He fell down and landed on a rooftop when he saw a couple arguing and the famous Cupid not too far away from them, with an arrow ready.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"You always do this, Johnny! I'm sick of it!" A woman said.

"What about you? All you do is work and you never have time for us!" the man responded. Just then, something came over the two and they smiled at each other and walked home holding hands.

"Nice shot." Jack said from behind Cupid. Cupid didn't see him and her instinct kicked in. She roundhouse kicked Jack in the face and kicked him to a wall. Jack hit the wall hard and slid down. Cupid stared guilt like and flew over to Jack.

"Oops sorry. You scared me." Cupid said.

"It's alright but that did hurt a little." Jack said getting up.

"Frost, I haven't seen you since your punishment in '79." Cupid said snickering. Jack frowned.

"You made me fall in love with a lamp post…" Jack said. Cupid laughed.

"Watching you kiss a lamp post and then get your tongue stuck on it! Hilarious!" Cupid said holding her stomach from the laughter.

"Hahaha, you're so funny…" Jack said sarcastically.

"I know. Anyways, what do you want?" Cupid asked.

"Wind take us to the workshop!" Jack yelled to the sky and a huge gust of wind came. Cupid held onto a lamp post so the wind wouldn't take her.

"Come on! Let go!" Jack exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not going to some stupid workshop!" Cupid said still holding on.

"Alright if you want to do it the hard way." Jack said. He went behind Cupid and crouched down to look up her dress.

"So Cupid doesn't wear underwear, huh?" Jack lied.

"WHAT?!" Cupid said letting go of the lamp post to hold down her dress. She was taking away by the wind and Jack followed closely behind her.

~~~0o00o0~~~

The wind took them both to the workshop and dropped them off inside. Jack landed on his feet while Cupid tumbled to the ground. She stood up and looked at Jack and growled. Jack simply smiled back and tapped her on the head.

"Hello Cupid! You look upset…" Tooth said.

"Your friend over here is a perverted snowman." Cupid said through her teeth.

"What happened?" North asked. Cupid explained the story and everyone stared at Jack in disgust.

"Well how else was I supposed to make her let go? Plus, I was lying, she's wearing underwear." Jack said twirling around his staff.

"You're not supposed to do that either way, Jack!" Tooth yelled.

"Now Tooth, calm down. Remember what she is actually here for." North said.

"What am I here for?" Cupid asked.

"You know that I, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Jack are Guardians, correct?" North said. Cupid nodded.

"Well, I am proud to say that you, Cupid, was chosen by the moon to be a guardian!" North said.

"What?" Cupid said in disbelief.

"You are going to be Cupid; the guardian of love and peace." North explained. Cupid stared for a minute.

"No thanks." Cupid said blandly.

"Why not?" Tooth asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I think you guys are amazing for what you do, but when you guys were going up against he-who-should-not-be-named, I heard that things were out of control. Easter was ruined and the tooth fairy didn't come to the children. If something like that were to happen to me, then there would be no love or peace and terrible things will happen. I don't know if I can handle that…" Cupid explained.

"He who should not be named? You mean Pitch?" Jack said. Cupid froze up and could no longer speak.

"Cupid are you scared of Pitch?" Jack asked walking up to her. Cupid gulped and nodded.

"When I was out one night, Pitch came out of nowhere, and shot me with one of his arrows in the arm. I don't know how I didn't turn into a nightmare, but I was in pain for 50 years. I fear Pitch because I know that if I see him again, I won't be able to move or speak and I couldn't defend myself. Pitch is my worst nightmare." Cupid said softly.

"We won't let that happen. We will protect you until your fear for Pitch is overcome." North said. Cupid sighed and nodded.

"Now we can't protect you, unless you become a guardian… so…." Jack said.

"Alright fine, you win. I'll become a guardian." Cupid said. Everyone cheered.

"But I won't become official until I get over my fear of Pitch." Cupid said. Everyone nodded their heads and understood. Cupid smiled and was happy. Finally someone understood her. She remembered something and pulled out an arrow.

"Oh Jack~~~" Cupid said pulling the arrow back. Jack turned around and his eyes grew wide.

"What did I do!?" Jack exclaimed.

"This is for looking up my dress." Cupid said letting go of the arrow. Jack tried to run but the arrow followed him. He stopped in front of a pillar when the arrow hit him. He walked up to the pillar and started looking at it strangely.

"Shh baby, shush, don't speak…" Jack said caressing the pillar. Everyone laughed. She could tell she was going to love being with these guys.


	2. The Mission

**No Questions this time! Glad you guys understood the last chapter! **

**P.S. I am no longer putting this story in third person, so keep up with me, kay? Remember this is in Cupid's point of view, so "I" is Cupid.**

**Well since there are no questions…. Let's continue the story!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"__Alright fine, you win. I'll become a guardian." Cupid said. Everyone cheered._

_"But I won't become official until I get over my fear of Pitch." Cupid said. Everyone nodded their heads and understood. Cupid smiled and was happy. Finally someone understood her. She remembered something and pulled out an arrow._

_"Oh Jack~~~" Cupid said pulling the arrow back. Jack turned around and his eyes grew wide._

_"What did I do!?" Jack exclaimed._

_"This is for looking up my dress." Cupid said letting go of the arrow. Jack tried to run but the arrow followed him. He stopped in front of a pillar when the arrow hit him. He walked up to the pillar and started looking at it strangely._

_"Shh baby, shush, don't speak…" Jack said caressing the pillar. Everyone laughed. She could tell she was going to love being with these guys__._

~~~0o00o0~~~

"Cupid! Cupid!" I heard a voice say. I was in a deep sleep when I heard it. I didn't really need to sleep but it was relaxing to do so.

"Cupid! Cupid!" I heard the voice say again. I was sleeping in the air. I could tell because I couldn't touch the ground.

"Cupid! Cupid!" The voice said. I chose to ignore it hoping that whoever was calling me would get the message and shut up. I was wrong. I felt air rushing towards me and a body attacked me and arms push me down. I hit the ground with force and hurt my back. Even though I am immortal, it still hurt. I opened my eyes and saw white hair dancing in front of my eyes.

Jack. Of course it was him.

"That hurt you idiot!" I yelled. Jack just grinned and laughed. Anger came over me and I leapt across the floor and tackled him. We rolled together until he hit a wall. I wrapped my hands around his neck to choke him but not enough to hurt him… that much. He in return grabbed my hair and started pulling it but not enough to pull it out of my head, but from the way he was holding back, I could tell he could easily pull out my hair. The harder he tugged, the harder I squeezed. We were fighting for a while until I felt the presence of other people. Jack felt it too and loosened his grip on my hair but he still held it. I kept my hands around his neck with the same force as before though. I knew it really wasn't hurting him. We both looked to the right and saw Tooth, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy staring at us. Tooth was giggling to herself, Bunnymund looked a little jealous (the reason? I don't know), North was giving us a confused look, and Sandy just looked blankly at us. I realized how awkward this looked but Jack obviously didn't because he looked normal. Tooth spoke up.

"Are we interrupting something?" she asked. Jack let go of my hair fully now but I kept my hands wrapped around his neck.

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked. Tooth gave a shrug.

"The fact that Jack looks like he can't breathe." Tooth said pointing to Jack who looked red in the face.

"He's fine." I said. Jack gave me the 'are-you-crazy' look and pushed me off with force. I flew back a little and landed on my back that was still hurting from Jack's attack on me. I knew his strength would take over; he couldn't let me strangle him for long. After Jack caught his breath, he yelled at me.

"What are you trying to kill me?!" Jack said.

"Not possible, you're immortal." I said with a blank face and shrugged. Jack gave me a sour look and stood up after I did.

"It is your fault. You're the one who attacked me first." I said defending myself.

"We had a guest so I was waking you up." Jack said. A guest? Who would come here? Santa's workshop was a fun place, but no one would just visit unless it was close to Christmas and Christmas already passed.

"Who is the guest?" I asked.

"Mother Nature." North said. I was surprised. Why would Mother Nature be here?

"She wants you and Jack." Tooth said. I was surprised and so was Jack.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I thought she only wanted Cupid." Jack said in protest.

"She will explain in the main room." North said leading everyone to the room Mother Nature was in. When I saw her, she was just as I expected. She has a warm glow to her and she was beautiful. She had autumn brown hair and green eyes that could stare into your soul. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress that went to her feet. She looked professional and sophisticated. I felt childish compared to her. She stood up and extended her hand towards me.

"Mother Nature but you can call me Nature, nice to meet you." She said. I grabbed it and shook it softly.

"Cupid; it's an honor to meet you, Nature." I said trying to act as polite and as professional as possible. Nature cleared her throat and clapped her hands together.

"Let's get down to business. Cupid, Jack front in center please." She said. Jack and I looked at each other and walked up together. Nature smiled at both of us and started explaining everything.

"Cupid, I have heard that you have become a Guardian and congrats to you on that. Now there has been a problem. Children believe in you but remember there are more teenagers than children. Your mission is to make a high school believe in the Guardians. You will be going to Burgess High School. You will spend the year at Burgess High School and you will be living in the dorms. Now when you are there, we can't let people know you are Jack Frost and Cupid. So I will temporarily change you into your human forms. You will look like what you looked like before you became a legend. Now I know this is a lot to take in but we really need you help with this. $20,000 will be put into your cards you will receive for food and other expenses. So will you please do this mission for me?" Nature explained. Jack and I thought for a minute and nodded our heads yes.

"We have a few questions though." I said. Mother Nature nodded her head.

"Will we be able to use our powers after we look mortal?" I asked.

"Jack will keep his staff in the dorm room but arrows aren't allowed at a school, so you won't be able to use them. But I don't think you will need them, teenagers fall in and out love easily so don't worry about it. You will both still be able to fly but be careful. If someone catches you, there will be a panic. Cupid, you will, just for this time be able to fly without your wings."

"I have a question. Why couldn't anyone else go?" Jack asked.

"North is too old, no offense North, Tooth needs to gather teeth, Sandy needs to give dreams and make sure Pitch doesn't make too many nightmares and he also doesn't talk, and Bunnymund is a rabbit." Nature explained. Jack nodded.

"No more questions? Ok well let's start your transformation, shall we?" Nature said. She closed her eyes and a bright aura came around Jack and Cupid and lifted them up. Slowly they started changing into their human form. Cupid's wings started to disappear and Jack's hair started to change color. Once the transformation finished, they looked like regular teenagers. Jack had his brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown hoodie with brown converse with his staff by his side. Cupid had long blonde hair but the ends of her hair were still dyed pink. Her once pink/green eyes were now just green. She wore black tights, a black and white lace skirt, a white cami, black blazer, and white boots. She kept the silver necklace that has been around her neck for as long as she can remember.

"It was a beautiful necklace so I decided to let you keep it on. It may help you with self-discovery." Nature said winking. Cupid looked strange but ignored her comment.

"Wait, doesn't Cupid need a new name?" Bunnymund spoke up.

"Yeah, Cupid is a strange name for a mortal." Tooth said.

"She can use the name she used before she became Cupid, Crystal." Nature said. That name made Jack open his eyes wide and stare at me. He stared at me for a while and then shook his head murmuring that he was crazy. What's his problem?

"Jack, you alright?" I asked. He looked at me again and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." Jack said. I looked at him for a while and shrugged.

"So when do we leave?" I asked. Mother Nature looked at Bunnymund and he nodded.

"Now." Nature said. Just as soon as she said that a hole came from underneath Jack and I. We fell down the really long hole and landed in the back yard of a huge building. We both brushed ourselves off and stood up. We both walked to the front of the building and saw the words "Burgess High School" writing on the top of the building. Jack and I stared at the building and looked at each other.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and we both walked into the school together. School had already started for 2 months so Jack and I were behind on everything that was going on. Anyways, high school is crazy to say the least. Right when we walked in, he had to dodge a spit ball. We had to walk past jocks and cheerleaders, nerds, popular people, the wall flowers, every clique you could imagine. Jack noticed as well and tapped me on the shoulder.

"All of these groups… where are we going to fit in?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Do you need to fit in?" I said while smirking. He smiled and back.

"I guess not." Jack said. Apparently Nature had already enrolled us and everything was all set. Classes hadn't started for another hour so we had to hang out in the hallway. Jack and I sat down next to the wall and tried to relax. It didn't last for long. Jack was considered attractive to a lot of the girls in school and apparently I was considered attractive to some of the guys. Every five seconds, someone would come flirt with me and Jack. It started to get annoying so we started walking until we found the library. We went inside and even though it was a library it was still noisy, but not as noisy as the hallway. We sat down at a table and finally had some time to talk. We talked for a long time and then the bell rung. We guessed that was the sign to go to class. Jack and I had the same schedule since we had to stay together. In every class, Jack and I sat next to each other since we didn't know anybody else. I could feel glares from jealous girls and I saw glares to Jack as well. Teenagers are crazy. After all the classes were done, we started going to Jack's dorm room. His roommate was at the library so I came. We could go to the opposite sexes dorm any time before 11 pm. While we were walking, we saw a group of girls approach us. I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"You, Blondie!" the blonde girl said.

"If you haven't noticed your blond as well." I said crossing my arms. Jack stood behind me confused.

"What's going on?" the red head asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Jack aka Mysterottie have been hanging out all day together, so what is going on between you two?!" she responded. I gave a confused look.

"Mystrottie?" I asked.

"Mysterious Hottie, duh!" the blonde chimed in. Jack smirked while I giggled. Jack? A hottie? Sure he is attractive, but he's no hottie. Jack looked at me and put his arm on to top of my head and put his face close to mine.

"You don't agree with the nickname?" he said. I lifted an eyebrow.

"No it's not that… It's just… Oh wait, it's exactly that." I said with a smile. Jack pouted and lightly hit me on top of the head.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" the red head said. I sort of forgot they were there. Jack and I averted our attention to them.

"We have a question to ask you too!" the brunette said.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Be honest! Are you too dating?" the brunette asked. I was sort of shocked by her question and I could tell Jack was too because his jaw was open a little.

"Dating?!" we both said at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled. We both laughed at their question. They looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" the blonde asked.

"You think Jack and I are dating?!"

"You guys have been hanging out together all day and sit next to each other in every class." The blonde said.

"That doesn't mean were dating. Jack and I are friends; that's all. The reason we have been hanging out together is because we are new and only know each other. We don't know many people yet." I explained. The group of girls looked pretty stupid and looked at us.

"Whatever… come on girls lets go." The blonde said as she pushed me aside to get past us. I was about to say something to her about pushing me but Jack put his hand over my mouth. It was still cold even though he was in his human form. I calmed down and Jack took his hand away from my mouth.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked. I nodded and we went inside his dorm room. We did the homework we were assigned and after we talked about those dumb girls and random stuff. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30.

"Alright, I'm heading back. I'll see you in the morning." I said leaving.

"Bye!" Jack waved before I left. I walked to the girls' dorm and went to my room. I was meeting my roommate and I was guessing they were already home. I opened the door and put my stuff down next to the door. I could hear my roommate in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and was shocked. My roommate looked at me and gave a sheepish smile.

My roommate was a guy.


	3. Meet William

**I decided to update in the same day because well I'm bored…. Anyways here is the next chapter for you!**

**Questions: None again! Glad you guys understand the last chapter!**

**Let's continue! **

~~~0o00o0~~~

"_Alright, I'm heading back. I'll see you in the morning." I said leaving._

"_Bye!" Jack waved before I left. I walked to the girls' dorm and went to my room. I was meeting my roommate and I was guessing they were already home. I opened the door and put my stuff down next to the door. I could hear my roommate in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and was shocked. My roommate looked at me and gave a sheepish smile._

_My roommate was a guy._

~~~0o00o0~~~

A guy. I stared at him for a while and he just stared back. Aren't these called girl dorms for a reason? Guys aren't allowed here. Right? The boy cleared his throat and spoke.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here." He said. He had a thick British accent so he must be a transfer student. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervous. It actually looked cute. I could tell he was probably smothered by girls like Jack. He had the looks for it. He had brown hair and green eyes and if you looked closely at them, there were spots of brown in them. He had tan skin and was skinny. I was focusing so much on how he looked that I completely forgot that he wasn't allowed here and snapped out of it.

"Actually, I am. Boys aren't allowed in the girl dorms." I said crossing my arms.

"Let me explain. You see, there was no room for another boy in the boy dorms but there was one left for a girl. The school wanted me to stay because of my photogenic memory. They thought that my expanded knowledge would make parents think that if their children came to this school, they would be extremely smart. I am an example pretty much. They want people to believe that the reason I am so smart is because I attend this school, not because of my photogenic memory. So they just let me stay in a girl's dorm." He explained. I was dumbfounded. What kind of school lets a boy and girl room together? It shouldn't matter how smart they are! I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it; I was just a "student" after all.

"Fine, you can stay but remember: knock everywhere you go in this dorm. We don't want any awkward moments." I said. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Thank you for not freaking out." He said. Even though I was freaking out, I didn't say anything and just nodded.

"So what's your name?" I asked realizing I didn't know it yet. He let go of my hand and bowed. I was shocked at how proper he was. I mean he is a teenager not an adult.

"William but you may call me Will. And you?" he asked. I had to make sure I didn't mess up saying my name.

"Crystal." I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Okay, he is just too proper.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite the flirt aren't you?" I said retracting my hand. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.

"What can I say? I'm British." He said. I laughed and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed, wait until I'm done changing. Then you can come in, okay?" I said. He nodded and took a seat on the couch. I walked into the room and saw he had already settled in. He was unsurprisingly neat. I wonder if I even had clothes. Did Nature give Jack and I any? I opened the closet and found tons of clothes. I guess she did. I opened a drawer and took out the pajamas. They were gray shorts and a green top with a picture of a Hello Kitty on it wearing the same pajamas as me. I tied my hair into a bun and walked out to where Will was.

"Ok you can go change." I said. He nodded and walked past me to get changed. I laid down on the couch and before I knew it, I fell asleep on the couch.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Classes were starting in 30 minutes. Last night, I woke up in my bed. Will carried me to my bed when he saw I feel asleep on the couch. That was nice of him. Anyways, I haven't been able to find Jack. I checked his dorm room and even asked his roommate (who is the biggest idiot I have ever meet in my life.) He said when he woke up Jack wasn't there. I was walking around the school when I felt a cold chill. Jack is around here somewhere. I'm on the top floor but I don't see him. I looked to my left and say a staircase that lead to the roof with a sign that says "Do Not Enter". Jack must be up there. That guy will find any rule to break. I ran up the stairs and I was right. Jack was sitting on the roof with his eyes closed.

"What's up rule breaker?" I said while walking up to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got something interesting to tell you."

"What?"

"So you know how we get roommates right?" He nodded.

"Well, mine is a guy." Jack gave me a confused/shocked look.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off.

"How did you get a guy roommate?" Jack asked. I explained the story to him and Jack had the same expression I had last night.

"That guy sounds weird. I would be careful about him." Jack said raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"Is someone jealous~~~?" I said in a mocking tone. Jack gave me a strange look and pushed my head playfully.

"Yeah right, don't flatter yourself." He said. Just then the bell rung to signal it was time to go to class. Jack and I got up and walked down all the stairs to get to our first class. Our first class was math. I wasn't so good at it but Jack was. It was actually the only course class he was good at it. He sucked at English, Science and even History. I mean come on! He was there for all of those events! Anyways when class started our teacher, Mrs. Jones, started talking to us about an upcoming event.

"Class, many of you know that Winter Formal is coming up in three weeks. The theme is blue and white. Tickets are free this year as well. Dates are optional but are recommended. Now let's continue with the lesson…" Mrs. Jones said. Winter Formal, huh? Sounds fun enough. I need to try to become a regular teenager so I might have to go to the formal. I wonder what it's going to be like. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and looked at Jack.

"Do we have to go to that formal thing?" Jack whispered.

"We need to act like teenagers, so yes." I said. Jack groaned and put his head on the desk.

"If you're worried about finding a date, you should have no problem. All the girls here are in love with you. Your Mysterottie, remember?" I said giving him a sly smile. He lifted his head and sighed.

"I guess you're right. You shouldn't have a problem either you know." Jack said giving a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know." I said in conceited tone. Jack playfully rolled his eyes. I started listening to the teacher and soon classes ended. Me and Jack and left the room and this time Jack wanted to come to my dorm. He said he wanted to see the guy I'm rooming with. Why? I have no idea. We walked inside and Will was watching TV, he had his finished homework next to him and he was eating popcorn. When he saw Jack and I, he stood up and walked to us.

"Ello Crystal, my love." He said bowing. I smiled while Jack looked really confused.

"It's a British thing." I whispered to him. Will noticed Jack and gave him a disgusted look.

"Who is this?" he said his face looking like someone was scraping metal together or scratching their nails on a chalkboard. Jack gave him a rude look back.

"The name is Jack and I'm going to guess from your cheerful attitude that your Will." Jack said through his teeth.

"Excuse me?" Will said moving me out the way and getting in Jack's face. Both of their fists clenched and they looked furiously at each other.

Are they going to fight?

Uh-Oh.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review please! And remember if you have any questions about Will, Cupid, the plot, the school, etc. Don't hesitate to ask me! Next Chapter will be up before Monday!**


	4. The Argument

**Hay Guys…. Sorry I didn't keep up to my promise and update before Monday! My mom wanted the laptop because I had it too much… anyways here is the next chapter for you guys!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Who is this?" he said his face looking like someone was scraping metal together or scratching their nails on a chalkboard. Jack gave him a rude look back._

_"The name is Jack and I'm going to guess from your cheerful attitude that you're Will." Jack said through his teeth._

_"Excuse me?" Will said moving me out the way and getting in Jack's face. Both of their fists clenched and they looked furiously at each other._

_Are they going to fight?_

_Uh-Oh._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"Whoa, whoa guys let's just chill out ok?" I said separating them. Jack raised an eyebrow at me from what I said.

"No pun intended." I quickly said. He just head nodded and walked away from William but not before giving him one last glare. William gave him one back and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm leaving; I'll be back after 11." William said slamming the door on the way out. So much for being a perfect proper gentleman.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, but now I know that we can't hang out here, while he is here. I don't want to have to break up a fight. I know what happens, the girl always ends up getting punched in the face or something." I said sitting on the opposite side of the couch. I extended my legs so that my feet touched Jack's.

"Your feet are cold." I said. He smirked.

"Maybe your feet are too warm." He said.

"My feet are the normal temperature. You're the one who isn't normal."

"And you are?" I stuck my tongue out at him and moved my feet. I was going to get frostbite if I kept them next to his. I got up from the couch and grabbed a bag of chips from one of the cabinets. I walked back over to the couch and sat on the floor next to Jack. I didn't sit on the couch because it was freezing cold now. I looked up at Jack and noticed something. His hair and eyes were starting to change. The tips of his hair were starting to get white and his brown eyes were starting to get blue specks in them.

"Umm… Jack?"

"Yeah?" He said looking down on me.

"Is it okay for your hair to start turning back the way it was?"

"What do you mean?" I grabbed a pocket mirror from my back and handed it to Jack. He took it and looked at himself and shrugged.

"Oh well." He said like he didn't care. He then looked at me.

"And what about you?" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair is starting to get whitish/pink and your eyes are becoming a mixture of pink and green." He said. I snatched the mirror from him and looked at myself. He was right.

"Do you think that if we start looking like our supernatural appearances, people won't be able to see us anymore?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know but we haven't even been in school for a week. It's strange we are turning back already." He said. Just then he shot up and jumped off the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's outside." He said.

"It's probably just William." I said.

"No, he said he wasn't coming back until 11. Plus he has only been out for an hour." Jack said. He had a point. If Jack was here, William wouldn't be here for a while. Just then, the door burst open. I stood behind Jack who was now preparing himself for a fight.

"We saw you two! Now you can't deny it!" a girly voice said. Wait a minute… I pushed Jack out of the way and walked up to the person. Of course, it was that dumb blonde (Amber) that had the obsession with Jack. And the hatred for me. Jack rolled his eyes and dropped his fighting stance. He went back to the cold couch and sat down.

"What do you want, Amber?" I asked. She pushed me out of the way and walked inside.

"Sure… come in?" I muttered to myself. I closed the door and sat on the couch.

"I saw you guys a couple minutes ago from the bush. You're obviously dating! And if you weren't then how do you explain coming over each other's dorm every day? Huh?!" she screamed at us. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Amber, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, Jack and I are-"I started to say but then I was cut off by Jack.

"Dating." Jack said from the other side of the couch.

"I knew it!" Amber said stomping her foot.

"What?!" I was very confused.

"Crystal, we don't have to hide it anymore." Jack said.

"What do you mean?! There is nothing to hide!" I said. Jack put both hands on my shoulder.

"Exactly." He said. I just stood there speechless and completely confused.

"Gosh, you guys could have said so sooner. Anyways, I'll go tell everyone the rumors are true. Bye!" Amber said as she skipped out. I mean, I think that's what she said. I had sort of lost all my senses but when I got them back, I yelled at Jack.

"Why the hell did you say that!?" I yelled at him.

"She wasn't going to leave us alone unless we just told her what she wanted to hear." Jack said acting like everything was okay.

"But now she's going to tell everyone at school were dating!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! I have no romantic interest in you! I don't want the whole school thinking I do!" I said. Something must have angered Jack because right after I said that, he leaped up from the couch and walked up to me. Great, were about to officially argue.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Of course I'm taking this seriously! I'm Cupid! Relationships and the word dating shouldn't be tossed around like that so easily! God, Jack sometimes you can be such an idiot!"

"I'm an idiot? Says the person who doesn't even know who she is!" He's referring to my memories. Tooth has them and I know this but I never bothered to look at them but it still hurt when someone referred to them. I got so angry at his comment; I brought back my hand and slapped Jack across the face.

"When did you become such a heartless jerk!?" I yelled. Jack looked my way and I saw anger written all over his face.

"It's funny. They call me Jack Frost, but the real cold hearted bitch is standing right in front of me." He said clenching his fists. I froze from his comment. He commented on something that made me even more upset than my memories. Me being cold hearted towards people. It wasn't my fault; it was just natural for me to act that way towards people. I hated when people brought it up because it made me feel like a terrible person. Jack knew this yet he still commented on it. I guess he realized it because he put his hand over his mouth.

"Cupid… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I was just mad. I'm sorry. I-"I cut him off by saying words I thought I'd never say to him.

"Get out." I said trying to hold myself back from saying the words.

"Cupid, I…" He started to say until I yelled at him.

"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. I put my hand on Jack's back and started pushing him out the door. Before I closed it, I said the words.

"I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you, Jack Frost." I said before slamming the door on him. I slid my back on the door until I hit the floor. He was still out there; I could feel his cold presence. After about 30 seconds later, the coldness left. I started crying silently to myself. My first friend was also the first one to ever make me cry.

I hate high school.

**Again guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I'll be updating next year (wink, wink)! **

**Happy New Years everyone!**


	5. Trouble

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Get out." I said trying to hold myself back from saying the words._

_"Cupid, I…" He started to say until I yelled at him._

_"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. I put my hand on Jack's back and started pushing him out the door. Before I closed it, I said the words._

_"I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you, Jack Frost." I said before slamming the door on him. I slid my back on the door until I hit the floor. He was still out there; I could feel his cold presence. After about 30 seconds later, the coldness left. I started crying silently to myself. My first friend was also the first one to ever make me cry._

_I hate high school._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

As I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were still puffy. I was at school and I looked a wreck. I only cried for a while, so why are my eyes so puffy? It's not like I cried myself to sleep or anything. I sighed while Amber and Ginger (the red head) walked in squealing. They have been acting like we were best friends ever since Jack told her we were "dating". Both girls grabbed my arms and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh, why aren't you with Jack!? Come on, I saw him in the hallway by homeroom." Amber said pulling me out the bathroom. I protested as much as I could but shockingly these girls were very strong. As they were pulling me down the hallway, I saw Jack's body in the distance. I really didn't want to see him for at least 200 years. When we started getting closer to him, my blood started to boil. Make that 2000 years.

"Jack!" Ginger said as we got closer to him. Jack looked at the two girls and sighed. He looked emotionless when he saw me. The girls dropped me and giggled.

"We'll let you two lovebirds be alone! See you in third hour!" They said as they skipped away. Jack and I just stood there in an awkward silence. The silence lasted for about 3 minutes when I just decided to walk away. Right when I started to walk away, the bell rung to go to class. I turned back around to go into the classroom. I walked to my seat and realized that Jack sat next to me in every class. How am I going to avoid him now? Jack was already in his seat when I sat down next to him. We didn't say a word to each other when he sat down. Usually everyone talked to us about our "love" and now everyone was getting a strange vibe from us. Just then the teacher came in.

"Ok class, today we are dissecting a frog. Work with your table partners." She said. She couldn't have chosen a worse day to make us work with partners. As she was explaining instructions, I could tell that Jack and I weren't paying attention at all. After she was done explaining she came up to us. She must have realized we weren't listening either.

"Umm… do you guys realize what's going on?" she asked us both. We didn't respond.

"Do you guys need a further explanation?" she asked again. Again we didn't respond.

"Ok, you two need to go to the counselor's office. You two are inseparable and everyone can feel the awkwardness in the air and it is distracting the class, so I'll write you a pass and you two can go." The teacher said. …We are distracting the class by being silent? That makes sense…

"No, you don't have to do that." I said trying to change her mind but I knew it wasn't going to work. She handed us the pass and we both got up to walk to the counselor's office. There was no way I was going to the counselors' office, so when Jack wasn't looking I slipped away and ran outside the school. There was no way I was going to the counselors office to explain my 'feelings'. It's so stupid. As I was running, I looked back to see if anyone noticed me leaving. Right when I found out the coast was clear, I tumbled into someone. I couldn't tell who it was though. I and the person were tumbling down a long hill when we finally made a stop. The person was laid out on top of me and I could feel their breath. Their heart beat was going a mile a minute. I had blacked out for a minute but I felt a cold shock that made my eyes open. Please don't make it him, please don't make it him, please don't make it him.

Jack. Of course it was him.

Jack was on top of me and he had a light shade of pink on his pale skin. Is he blushing? That's surprisingly cute for him. Then I remembered I was mad at him. I cleared my throat and Jack seemed to have shocked back to reality.

"Sorry." He said getting off of me and sitting beside me. I sat up.

"It's ok, it was an accident."

"No, I mean sorry for everything." He said. I gave my attention towards him now.

"I'm sorry I said what I said. I said it out of anger. I really didn't mean it. Cupid, your one of my closest friends and I would never do anything to purposely hurt you." He said with his head down. A slight smile stretched across my face. I could tell he really meant it. I crawled over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, I know it's hard to talk to me when I'm angry." I said letting go.

"And I'm sorry too for calling you a heartless jerk. I didn't mean it." I said apologizing back.

"It's alright." Jack said patting my head.

"Now, um we should probably get to class." I said. Jack nodded and we both started walking back up the hill. We both froze when we saw who was on top of the hill. The principal, Ms. Capper. Ms. Capper was surprisingly young for a principal. She looked about late 20's and I knew all the guys in school had a crush on her. She had long red hair and piercing green eyes. She always wore a blazer, an undershirt and a short pencil skirt. The skirt is probably why she got the job in the first place…

"Crystal Love, Jackson Overland (I'm using his middle name because Frost seems too obvious), I don't even want to know what you two were doing. But you can explain in my office, NOW." She said with her arms crossed. Jack and I gulped.

We were in huge trouble.

**Sorry this Chapter was really short I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Next one will be longer and MAYBE next weekend. **

**P.S. I have a Poll on my Profile. Take it when it decides to show up...**


	6. Principal's office and Suprises

**This Chapter will have a bit of Tragedy in it…. You have been warned.**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_Crystal Love, Jackson Overland (I'm using his middle name because Frost seems too obvious), I don't even want to know what you two were doing. But you can explain in my office, NOW." She said with her arms crossed. Jack and I gulped._

_We were in huge trouble._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Jack and I walked to the Principal's office with the principal walking behind us. Probably to make sure we didn't escape. I was worried. Nature told us not to bring too much attention to ourselves but ever since Amber and her "popular" gang had become interested in Jack and started hating me, all we have been getting is attention. And the fact that there were rumors going around about me and Jack, and that we were apparently "caught" by the principal was going to help our situation of trying to blend in and not bring attention to ourselves. When I said we were in huge trouble, I meant more with Nature than the principal.

"Take a seat." Ms. Capper said. I was so in depth with my thoughts that I didn't even notice we were in the principal's office already. As Jack and I sat down, Ms. Capper went over to a drawer with files in them. She pulled out two of them with Jack and I's name on them.

"Let's look at your files." She said and she opened it to find it empty.

"Hmm… that's strange." Ms. Capper said tapping her chin. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Can you look up two students for me? Their names are Jackson Overland and Crystal Love. Thank you."

This isn't good. What if she finds out that were not really students? I looked at Jack who looked cool and collected. He must not understand the seriousness of this. Jack looked at me and smirked. Yeah he doesn't understand…

"You can't find anything? Strange… I guess I have to let them go." Ms. Capper looked at us and frowned.

"Your free to leave but I'll be watching you two closely." She said and ordered us to leave. Jack and I left and I sighed.

"That was too close…" I said.

"What was?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. I gave him a 'are you serious' look and just decided to give up trying to explain it.

"Nothing." Just then I saw William walking up to us.

"Hey Will." I said waving. Jack just rolled his eyes. I still don't understand how those two became enemies in a matter of five minutes.

"Hello Crystal, why were you coming out the principal's office?" Will said completely ignoring Jack.

"She just wanted to talk to Jack and I." I said. William grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Is Jack causing you trouble?" William said glaring at Jack. Jack glared back and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"The only one causing trouble here is you." Jack said through his teeth. Will grabbed my other wrist and attempted to pull my wrist but Jack still had a hold of the other one. They were both surprisingly strong for some of the skinniest boys I have ever seen.

"She wouldn't be in the principal's office if it wasn't for you, I bet." Will said pulling on my wrist.

"You don't even know what's going on. Mind your own business." Jack said pulling on my other wrist. It felt like they were fighting over me but in reality they were just trying to prove that they were right. The two were arguing back and forth and in the process, making my wrists red. Just then, the bell rung.

'Saved by the bell…' I thought as they both let go.

"Come on Jack class is starting." I said walking to class and waving goodbye to William.

"I hate that guy." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets.

"No really… I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically. Just then, someone ran in front of us and almost knocked us over. He was covered in black and had something in his hand.

"That was weird…" Jack said looking to where the boy was running. We both ignored it and went to class. We took our seats and the teacher started teaching.

If I had only known that this might be the last class I'd ever be in…

As the teacher was teaching, the door busted open. We all turned our attention towards the door and we saw the boy Jack and I saw earlier.

"Everyone get in line!" he said. At first no one got up but then the boy flashed something.

A gun.

Is this one of those school shootings I have heard about?! When everyone saw the gun, they all got in a line like he said. Jack and I stood at the end of the line.

"We should be fine, shouldn't we? We are immortal." I asked.

"Were in human bodies… I don't know." Jack said a little worried. We looked at the boy who was holding his gun and looking at everyone. He pulled out his gun and pointed at the head of his first victim. Amber.

"Blondie will be first to go." He said. Just when he was going to pull the trigger, I moved without thinking. I ran in front of Amber and hid her behind me.

"No please don't hurt any of my classmates." I said.

"Move Blondie #2, you're at the end of the line, you'll be fine." He said.

"No please, use all your bullets on me." The whole class gasped and Jack just looked wide eyed.

"So we have a brave one, huh? Fine, I only got five bullets so stand over there in front of that wall. Say goodbye to your classmates." He said. I walked over to Jack who was still shocked.

"Don't worry; I think my immortality will overcome the bullets."

"Are you stupid?!" Jack said under his breath.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it won't even hurt." I said.

"Ok enough chit chat… get to the wall." The boy said and I walked over to the wall. I held my arms out and waited. The boy took out the gun and smirked.

"Ok, I'm going to have a little fun, I want to torture you. I want to hear you scream." He said. He pulled the trigger and shot my arm. I winced in pain. Damn it… it does hurt. He shot the other arm and I winced again.

"Why aren't you screaming?!" the boy said and shot both of my legs. One bullet left and I hadn't made a sound. He was getting angry. I was covered in blood and was coughing it up as well. I looked at everyone. Amber was crying in shock and Jack was just in shock over all, he couldn't even move. The boy held the gun to my head.

"Bye bye, Blondie." He said. He pulled the trigger and everything went dark. I could only hear a few things.

Police Sirens, Ambulance sirens, screaming kids in my class, Amber apologizing, and Jack screaming my name.

**I warned you… there was tradgedy.**

**Anyways, review please and I'll update soon.**


	7. The Hospital and the Guardians

**Hey Guys! Sorry if that last chapter freaked you out or scared you. But hey we needed a little twist in the plot right?**

**Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you read.**

**P.S. The beginning will be Jack's POV, since you know Cupid can't really think right now…**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Why aren't you screaming?!" the boy said and shot both of my legs. One bullet left and I hadn't made a sound. He was getting angry. I was covered in blood and was coughing it up as well. I looked at everyone. Amber was crying in shock and Jack was just in shock over all, he couldn't even move. The boy held the gun to my head._

_"Bye bye, Blondie." He said. He pulled the trigger and everything went dark. I could only hear a few things._

_Police Sirens, Ambulance sirens, screaming kids in my class, Amber apologizing, and Jack screaming my name._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

I sat in the waiting room with Amber. My leg was twitching and I was biting my thumbnail to the point I almost didn't have a nail. I looked at Amber who looked like she had just seen someone get murdered. Oh wait, she possibly just did watch someone get murdered.

But Cupid can't die, can she? She's immortal like me. It shouldn't matter if she was in a human body. Right? I wonder how the rest of the school is doing with the shooting… I wonder what the Guardians and Nature are going to say. As I was thinking about the panic on everyone's faces when they find out, Amber tapped me on the shoulder.

"She'll be alright, right? You know her better than anyone. You know about her health, she is a strong person right?" Amber said with a quiet voice. She sounded like a scared child.

"She'll be fine, I hope." Then I realized something.

"Amber no offense, but why are you here? I thought you hated her?" I said trying not to be mean.

"She saved my life… the most I could do is come visit her." Amber said like it was obvious. Just then, the doctor walked out.

"Jackson Overland, Amber Rousseau?" The doctor repeated our names. We both nodded. I didn't know Amber was French…

"How is she?" Amber asked. The doctor sighed.

"She surprisingly is fine. Besides a broken leg and a little bit of brain damage, she is ok." Amber and I sighed in relief.

"Can we go see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded and we both went inside the room. She was sleeping and she looked like an angel. Amber seemed to have noticed too.

"She looks so pretty when she is sleeping." Amber said. I nodded and we both took a seat next to her. She must have heard us move chairs because she slowly started to wake up.

"Oops sorry to wake you." Amber said with a sheepish smile. Cupid made a weak smile.

"It's fine…" she said with a weak voice. It hurt both Amber and I to hear her sound so weak.

"Amber, can I talk to Cupid alone for a minute?" Amber looked confused but then nodded and left.

**Cupid P.O.V**

"Amber, can I talk to Cupid alone for a minute?" Jack said. Why is he making her leave? A few moments after she had left Jack looked at me.

"So, how you doing?" He asked.

"Good." I lied. I was doing anything but good. I had pain in all places of my body, a broken leg, and the worst headache ever. Probably had something to do with me getting shot in the head. As I was thinking about my injuries, I felt something cold grasp my hand. The coldness brought a shock to my spine. I looked at my hand and saw Jack's hand intertwined with it.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. I looked at him.

"I didn't do anything to prevent you from getting hurt. I was in shock and I couldn't move. It's my fault you're like this…" He said gripping my hand tighter.

"Idiot…" I said. He looked at me in confusion.

"How would two injured guardians be any good? If you would have done something to protect me… I would never forgive you for putting yourself in harm's way for me." I said sort of stubborn like. Jack looked at me and smiled while chuckling a little.

"As stubborn as ever I see." Jack said while lightly ruffled my hair.

"Hey, don't forget I have brain damage be careful of my head." I said doing a fake pout. I had just realized that Jack was still holding my hand. Usually I would have made him let go, but for some reason I didn't mind. Just then I felt myself falling. I looked down and realized my hospital bed was sliding down a long dark hole and Jack was sliding with the chair. We stopped sliding and realized we were in Santa's Workshop. I sat up a little and looked at Jack who was confused just as much as I was.

"Cupid!" I heard three voices say. An Australian one, a Russian one, and a woman's voice AKA Bunnymund, North, and Tooth. I looked ahead of me and saw the three of them running towards me with tears in their eyes and Sandy as well.

"Cupid, are you okay!?" Tooth asked giving me a light hug.

"I'm fine." I said.

"How could you let this happen, mate?" Bunnymund said pointing a finger…or paw… at Jack. For the first time, Jack didn't respond. He had already felt bad about it and Bunnymund was making him feel worse.

"Bunnymund, it's not his fault, leave him alone." I said coldly, glaring at him. He gave me an apologetic face and backed away.

"What happened?" North asked. I explained everything that had happened at the school and watched their expressions change as I told the story.

"My dear, you're a hero!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Not really, I just didn't want to watch someone die knowing that if I got shot, I could possibly live."

"Possibly isn't good enough…" Jack said.

"Jack, I told you I'd be fine right?" I said looking at him. He looked back and sighed.

"Yeah…" Jack said under his breath. I could tell he wasn't convinced. Then I realized something.

"Wait a minute… Amber!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What will Amber think if she came back and saw the hospital bed, Jack and I gone?!" I said.

"Oh yeah, you're right…" Bunnymund said tapping his bunny chin. He just realized?!

"Well I guess you two better go… try not to do something like this again. Remember you're in a human body so gun shots can kill you." North said. I nodded and Jack and I fell down the hole again.

I never knew being a teenager girl was so hard.

**Sorry this chapter is REALLY SHORT but I just wanted to update!**

**Anyways Review!**

**The more Reviews I get=the faster I update. **

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile! Take it!**

**NOW!**


	8. Dance Dates

**Hello Everyone! We are now done with the tragedy part of the story!**

**By the way I was looking on the ROTG Wikia and did you know that Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter?!**

**My face: O.O**

**Also there has been some confusion about the relationships in this story.**

**So here are the relationships AT THIS MOMENT (MEANING THEY COULD CHANGE!)**

**Jack and Cupid: Best Friends**

**Jack and Amber: One sided crush (Amber's side)**

**Jack and Will: Enemies (obviously)**

**Will and Cupid: Friends; Crush (William's side, unknown how Cupid feels about it since she doesn't know)**

**Will and Amber: Classmates; Acquaintances**

**Amber and Cupid: Not friends but not enemies (don't know how to explain it yet, maybe frenemies?**

**Another question: When will the romance between Jack and Cupid happen?**

**Answer: Soon most likely after the dance.**

**Hope that clears up everything! **

**Anyways, let's continue!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_I never knew being a teenager girl was so hard._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

As Jack and I started to straighten ourselves out from being rabbit-holed twice. Amber knocked on the door.

"Can I come in now, unless I'm interrupting something…" Amber said from outside the door.

"No it's fine, you can come in." Jack said and Amber walked in.

"Crystal, thank you for saving my life." Amber said bowing her head at me.

"No problem, I'd rather me be injured and alive than you being dead." I said smiling. Amber smiled back at me. Even though Amber can be a real bitch and annoying, she has a nice side I guess.

"So when am I able to leave?" I asked realizing I haven't even talked to a doctor about my condition yet.

"Whenever you feel like." Jack said. Really? What kind of hospital lets you leave whenever you want to?

"Oh well, I'm feeling better, so I might leave tomorrow." I said tapping my chin. Amber looked at me shocked.

"But what about your gun wounds?" She said. I looked at my arms and saw that the wound had almost closed. I guess being immortal helps wounds. I was a little confused because I am in a human body but oh well. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess. I gave her a smile.

"I'll be fine, I heal quickly." I said. Amber looked at me strangely but ignored it. She probably thought I was crazy or something.

"What about your leg?" she asked. Oh yeah, I had a broken leg. I moved the leg and it bended fine and didn't even hurt. If I was a normal human, that probably would have hurt like hell.

"It feels better." I said moving it around. Amber gave me a look of shock.

"Are you like a vampire or something?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. I guess she watches that Moonlight thing I have heard about with the vampires and werewolves. (P.S. yes I know it is called Twilight but Cupid calls it Moonlight)

"Yes Amber, I'm a vampire." I said in a sarcastic voice. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No need to be so mean…" she said.

~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~

I had been fully healed now and the school had died down on the shooting news. When I came back people called me a hero but I'd rather have me injured than five people dead. Now everything is back to normal. And oh yeah! That winter dance is next week! I was walking in the hallway with Jack and nudged him.

"What?" he asked looking down on me. I had never realized he was taller than me until now.

"You know we have to go to that dance right?" I said raising an eyebrow. Jack sighed.

"Yeah I remember…" he said.

"I know who you should ask~" I said pointing to Amber who was at her locker. He laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" he said. I shook my head.

"Come on, the girl is practically in love with you. The least you could do is take her to one dance."

"Ugh fine. I'll ask her but don't blame me if I ditch her in the middle of the dance floor." He said. I giggled at that. He wouldn't do that, right? Actually now that I think about it, he would.

"Hey Crystal!" a voice yelled out to me. I turned around and saw William running after me. William had to be the second person after Jack who was most worried about me. He stayed at my bedside all night one night when I came home from the hospital. He didn't even get up to pee or get food, I thought his bladder was going to explode or he was going to die from starvation.

"Oh hey Will what's up?" I asked. I looked to my side and saw that Jack was long gone. Wow they really are enemies…

"I wanted to ask you something." He said scratching the back of his neck and slightly blushing. I already knew what he was going to ask. They don't call me Cupid for nothing. But I played along anyways.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he asked stuttering a little. I knew it. I smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I said. William looked at me in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"I had thought that you maybe were going to go with Jack."

"No, Jack is going with Amber." William looked confused but shrugged it off.

"Well that's good. I heard that Amber really liked him."

"Yeah she does. You want to walk to class together?" I asked realizing the bell had already rung. He nodded. We both walked to class and saw Amber freaking out and running around. I guess Jack already asked her. She ran into to me and William and pointed her finger at me.

"HAHA I win!" Amber said. I chuckled nervously. I didn't even realize I was competing with her in the first place.

"Anyway, who are you going with?" Amber said returning to her sweet self I saw at the hospital.

"She's going with me." William said smiling. Amber frowned.

"What's up with you and attracting all the hot guys?" she said crossing her arms. I shrugged. I guess that was a compliment.

"Come on, let's go to class, Jack's probably wondering where we are." I said walking with the two to get class before we were late. We walked in and I took my seat next to Jack.

"I see you did it." I said smirking.

"Yeah, you happy now?" Jack said sighing.

"Don't look so down. She's a pretty, nice-ish girl." I informed him.

"Yeah but she's a little annoying. And plus I don't even like her like that."

"You got a point but just don't act that way around her. You'll hurt her feelings." Jack nodded and class began. So I'm going to the dance with William, who is one of my best friends and roommate, and Jack is going with Amber, who he can hardly stand and only could stand her when she was at the hospital and being quiet.

This should be interesting.

**End**

**Yes I know this was a little short but I just wanted to get Cupid feeling better and get back to the dance and who was going with whom.**

**Anyways, remember to review!**


	9. Chapter Extra: Valentine's Day

**Hey Guys! Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**

**At our school people handed out roses and I got a few as well! It was fun! Then school was a ½ day for our Valentine Day Party and when we wanted to we could just leave school! It was cool! **

**Anyways enough about me. Let me explain a few things.**

**This chapter is a ****SPECIAL ****chapter. This means that what happens in this chapter won't be recognized in the main story line.**

**So technically it's a filler chapter and if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. It will be pretty short. Scratch that, really short!**

**I'm apologizing about the shortness in advance.**

**Sorry that I am posting this the day after Valentine's Day. I had the chapter ready on Valentine's Day but I forgot to post it… -_- I know I'm dumb…**

**Ok Let's Get On To The Story!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

I woke up smiling and beaming. It was my favorite day made just for me. Valentine's Day! The day I spread love across the world. Nature gave me my powers for today because she knew it was my special holiday. So now I had my wings and arrows back for today. I quietly jumped up from my bed to not disturb William sleeping. It was 2:30 in the morning and he would question me if he found out I was leaving. I quietly took a quick shower and put on my normal cupid attire. For the past few weeks, I have been wearing normal teenager clothes so it was a relief to wear my dress without my shoes, it felt more relaxing. I tried to put my long waist length hair in a ponytail but the hairband kept breaking. I have never been able to put my hair in a ponytail; it always wants to stay down. I actually have tried cutting my hair as well but it always grows back the next day and it's even longer. It's annoying.

"Ah, screw it." I said quietly to myself and silently jumped out the window. I started walking for a while outside. It was dark and I could hardly see anything. And then I saw a pale boy sitting on a bench outside.

"Hey Cupid! You ready?" Jack said standing up. Jack said he wanted to come with me because he wanted to see me "do my job" I guess.

"Ready!" I said and we both started flying through the air. It felt so good to fly again. You feel free in the air and you feel like nothing can touch you. You know, except airplanes…and clouds…and birds! Ugh I hate birds. I only like doves and you don't usually see doves just chilling in the air.

"So where are we going first?" Jack said snapping me out of my bird hating trance.

"America then Japan then Europe and after we are going to take a quick break in Paris."

"Ah, the city of love. Why take the break there?"

"It is pretty much my city and Paris doesn't really need my help, love is everywhere, even in the streets." I said explaining it like it was obvious. Jack nodded and we made the rounds in America first. It was easy since a lot of people didn't really need my help they had it all figured out. So did Japan and Europe. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. I only needed to throw a few arrows. I guess I did a better job than I thought. Jack and I finally stopped in Paris. It was about 8:00 am in Paris. I didn't know what time it was back in America but we didn't have school today so it didn't matter to me. Jack and I were sitting on top of the Eifel Tower looking over the city, when something bad happened. I had my arrow ready just in case something bad happened. Jack had left a few minutes ago to take a quick fly. I was alert and on edge, itching for something to happen. I didn't even hear him sneak up behind me.

"Boo!" Jack screamed behind me. Big mistake. I was on edge so with my reflexes, I turned around and hit him with the arrow I had ready. The arrow held a lot of magic in it since I had it prepared for so long. What's even worse than him getting hit by the arrow? He was looking directly at me.

"Oh shit." Jack was looking at me awkwardly. (Keep in mind Jack will be a little OOC because he is under a spell)

"Oh I know! I can see the arrow so maybe I can just pull it out!" I thought to myself. I slyly went towards his shoulder to try to pull it out but Jack caught me trying to snatch it out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards him instead and embraced me. I was so shocked by it, I yelped a little bit.

"Cupid can I ask you something?" Jack said quietly in my ear. I almost wanted to say no but instead I nodded. He let me go and looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Let's go on a date this Valentine's day. Just you and me." I gasped slightly at his suddenness.

"Um…well…uh…" I stuttered a little. Jack looked at me hopefully and I just couldn't say no. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright…" I said. Jack smiled widely and grabbed my hand. Before I knew it, we were flying through the sky.

"Jack where are we going?" I managed to say. Jack looked back.

"It's a secret." He said smiling. I looked at the scenery and saw the ocean and little tiny islands floating on top of the water. Jack started to slow down his flying and we stopped on a tiny island.

"Jack where are we?" I asked. He didn't say anything and instead started flying at top speed, zipping around the island. While he was zipping around, I started to think of ways I could get that arrow out of him without him noticing. He will be pissed if he found out I accidently hit him with an arrow.

"Cupid!" Jack yelled out to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to see Jack and gasped slightly at the scenery. In about five minutes, he built a table and two chairs with the wood from the trees I'm guessing. The food on the table was different types of fruits and a cooked bird. Poor bird… but beside the bird everything looked beautiful.

"Wow… Jack this looks beautiful." I said looking in amazement. Jack pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to the chair and took a seat while Jack took his own. At first it was a little awkward to be on a date with Jack but after we started talking, I got more comfortable.

After dinner, Jack told me to follow him up to the highest tree on the island. When we got there we sat down on the highest branch and watched the sunrise. The sun's warmth felt nice. I looked over at Jack to see if he was annoyed by all the warmth but he seemed fine.

"It's so nice up here." I said smiling. Jack looked at me and smiled as well.

"I knew you would like it. That's why I brought you up here." Jack said. I looked at him and without thinking, gave Jack a hug. I could tell Jack seemed a little shocked but he hugged me back anyways. It felt nice… Until I felt something hitting my shoulder blade. I looked over and saw the arrow that made Jack fall in love with me. I slowly reached towards it and finally got a grip on it. Just as I was about to pull it out…

"_Should I pull out the arrow?" _I thought to myself. I was having such a good time that I didn't want it to end.

"_Pull out the arrow, you idiot!" _I thought to myself once again. It would be wrong for me to keep the arrow in and to keep him under a spell. I weighed my options and sighed. I held a tighter grip on the arrow and forcibly pulled it out. Jack immediately snapped out of his spell. I let go of him and looked at him.

"Uh…where are we?" he asked completely confused. I made up a quick lie.

"You crashed into a tree here and I just let you sleep until you woke up." It wasn't a very good lie but a lie is a lie. Jack shrugged and jumped down from the tree. I was a little disappointed but got over it. I jumped down from the tree as well and saw Jack waiting to go back to America. I decided to not make the rest of the runs to the other countries because love was going so well everywhere we went. Jack and I made our way through the air when Jack said something.

"Thanks for the date." He said smirking. My eyes grew wide. How did he know about that?! Almost as if he was reading my mind he chuckled.

"I wasn't really under a spell. Sure I was hit by your arrow and that did make me fall in love with you but I still controlled my actions and remember everything." He said smirking again.

"Then why did you act like you didn't know where you were?" I said slightly embarrassed that he remembered everything.

"I wanted to see if you were a good liar and you're not." He said laughing. I pouted and then he added something unexpected.

"Plus your cute when you're all flustered and nervous. Especially on a date." He said slightly smiling. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks but the wind made it go away.

"Ugh, Y-You're so a-annoying!" I said flying a little faster. I could hear Jack laughing in the background. He also muttered the word "cute".

"Hey, we are home!" I said trying to change the subject so my face wouldn't turn a new shade of red. We stopped in front of the school and saw a few of the school couples walking around. I smiled at the thought. Everyone looked so happy and in love. I just hope I won't have to fix a couple here. Everyone is happy here.

"JACK! CYRSTAL!" I heard voices call out to Jack and I. We turned and saw Amber and William running towards us.

"Where were you guys?" Amber asked. I looked at Jack for an answer. Jack nodded slightly. How is he going to get us out of this? I wonder…

"We were on a date." Jack said blandly. I was a little shocked he told them so straight forward. But then I actually wasn't very shocked he said that.

"WHAT?!" the two said and looked at me. I gulped and nodded as well. They both opened their mouths in shock and then became calm (or as calm as they could be). William whispered something to Jack and Jack smirked evilly.

"Lucky…" Amber muttered under her breath. I giggled at how jealous she could get. Then I felt something cold on my cheek and soft. I looked over and almost fainted. Amber looked shocked and William looked angry. Jack's soft but cold lips landed a peck on my cheek. Remember when I said I didn't want to turn my new shade a red? Well I'm pretty sure I failed. Jack separated and I looked at him. He was smirking but had a light pink blush on his face and ears.

"Why did you do that?" I said finding the words coming out awkwardly.

"William told me to prove that we went on a romantic date, so I proved it. No big deal." He said shrugging. No big deal?! About everything and anything, Jack thinks it is not big deal. Amber whined loudly.

"That's not fair!" Amber said whining. She walked over to Jack.

"Do it to me too!" she said sounding like a child. Jack scoffed.

"No way." He said. Amber looked like she was going to explode so I panicked and threw two arrows. One at her and one at William. I felt bad dragging him into it but oh well. The two looked at each other and smiled. They both started to walk away, hand in hand. Jack put a hand to my head and ruffled my hair.

"Nice shot." He said.

"I guess I am needed on Valentine's Day…" I said smiling to myself. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"You've always been needed. Happy Valentine's Day, Cupid." Jack said. I looked at him and grinned.

"Happy Valentine's day Jack."

**End.**

**So, I decided to put romance between Jack and Cupid since a lot of people wanted to see more romance between the two.**

**See you next chapter! And I hope you had a good Valentine's Day!**

**Remember to Review!**


	10. Naked Bodies and Flying

**Hey Everyone! A lot of people have been asking me what everyone looks like. This means Amber, William, and Cupid. So there are pictures of them on my profile. Just copy and paste the link in your web address and you should see the picture. My sister almost got a nosebleed from seeing William XD She said he was cuter than Jack… I think she went a little too far**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"Don't look so down. She's a pretty, nice-ish girl." I informed him._

_"Yeah but she's a little annoying. And plus I don't even like her like that."_

_"You got a point but just don't act that way around her. You'll hurt her feelings." Jack nodded and class began. So I'm going to the dance with William, who is one of my best friends and roommate, and Jack is going with Amber, who he can hardly stand and only could stand her when she was at the hospital and being quiet._

_This should be interesting._

~~~0o00o0~~~

Class had just ended and I think I only fell asleep twice. I wouldn't because well, I was asleep. It had been 3 days since Jack asked Amber to the dance and William asked me. That meant that the dance was in two days. I was walking with Jack when Amber and William came up.

"Hey Crystal, did you get your dress yet?" Amber asked.

"Dress? No, why?"

"You haven't gotten your dress yet?!" Amber said shocked. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the boys.

"Where are we guys going?" William said.

"To get this girl a dress!" Amber said while we were leaving the school. Once we were outside we jumped into Amber's car and drove to the dress shop.

"Amber, you can drive?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm a senior, just like you. Can't you drive?"

"I prefer to be in the air." I said not thinking.

"Oh you mean flying in a plane or something?" she said making a turn.

"Yeah…" Amber stopped the car in front of a little store with many dresses inside. The store was called "Dresses"… wow so original. Amber got out of the car and I followed her into the store. It was so beautiful. It had all white furniture with no stains on anything. The inside was completely white except for some of the dresses, which looked beautiful as well. As I was amazed, I heard a woman's clicking heels.

"Amber, darling!" the lady said giving Amber air kisses on both cheeks while Amber did the same. She had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a very dramatic dress. I could tell she was some sort of former model or something.

"Hello Cécile!"

"What brings you and your beautiful friend here today?"

"We have a dance in 2 days and this girl doesn't have a dress so she needs dresses!" Amber said dramatically. Cécile gasped dramatically and grabbed me by both hands.

"You poor baby! Come with me!" Cécile said and dragged me to the back. She pulled out a tape measure and wrapped it around my waist, hips and chest.

"Ok… Bust: 37in, Waist: 23in, Hips: 36in. You have a good figure! I know a few dresses that could work for you." She left and came back with two dresses.

"I know the theme for your dance. White and blue right? Here you go, pick the one you like best." She handed the dresses to me and I examined both of them. One was a silk blue dress that went to the floor. It was a little plain. Then I saw the other one. It was white and sparkly with a silk blue ribbon wrapped around the waist. It was strapless and reached a little bit above my knees. It was perfect.

"I would like this one please!" I said holding up the dress. Cécile smiled and nodded her head.

"I liked this one too!" she said and brought it out to the counter.

"Ooohh that's so pretty, you're going to be the second prettiest girl at the dance." Amber said.

"Who's number one?"

"Me of course." Amber said like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes and Cécile gave me my dress.

"Don't I need to pay for it?" I asked.

"You know Amber, so no need. A friend of Amber is a friend of mine." Cécile said.

"Thanks!" I said and we both got into Amber's car. I folded the dress and my lap and Amber drove back to the school. She dropped me off at my dorm and drove off to the parking lot. I walked in to see William sitting on the couch eating a burger. He even looked cute eating something so greasy.

"Ello love." He said grinning.

"What did I tell you about calling me love?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry force of habit." He said scratching the back of his neck. I smiled and went to the back to put away the dress. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Did you find your dress?" William said from behind me.

"Yep, you have a suit of some kind right?"

"Yes I do. White and blue. Hey that rhymed." William said laughing at the last part. I giggled and we both walked out to the couch to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" William asked.

"Of course, what?"

"Do you… like Jack?"

"Of course I do."

"You do?"

"Yes, he is my best friend. Why wouldn't I like him?" William laughed.

"No my silly little bird, I mead do you like like him. Like…love him?" William's question caught me off guard.

"O-of course not! What brought this on?" I said defensively.

"Just asking, no need to get all defensive." William said smirking. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Jerk." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." William said jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" I said and we both started watching TV and we fell asleep on the couch with the show _Friends _playing in the background.

~~~2 days later~~~

It was the day of the dance and Saturday so there wasn't any school. I woke up on the couch next to William. I looked up at him and smiled and shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning love." He said petting my head.

"William… what did I tell you?"

"Sorry, like I said habit." I yawned and got up from the couch. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened to see Jack leaning on the door frame.

"Well don't you like nice? I love what you're doing to your hair." He said jokingly. I frowned and hit him on top of the head.

"Shut up…" I said. William got up from the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll tell you when I'm done." He said going to the back.

"M'kay." I said and Jack looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's weird you have a boy roommate?"

"I'm used to it now. It's actually pretty cool." I said sitting on the couch. Jack took a seat next time.

"So you ready for the dance?" I asked.

"No, Amber has been driving me crazy. Do I still need to go?"

"Yes! We are trying to fit in and I can't fit in without you." Jack sighed.

"Fine…" Jack said groaning.

"Crystal, I'm done, your turn." William said walking fresh out the shower. He had a towel on his waist and a small towel in his hand drying his hair. The first time I saw this I blushed like crazy but now I'm used to it. Jack wasn't though.

"Dude put a shirt and some pants on!" he said.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." William said.

"Yeah at least it didn't fall off this time." I said smirking. Jack looked shocked and confused while William blushed.

"Do we have to mention that?" he said, his eyes on the ground.

"It was funny. No need to be so shy." I said getting up to take a shower.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said to Jack. William walked to the room and I walked into the bathroom. I stripped down and took my hair out of the bun it was in. I sighed and stretched. My back was really stiff. I turned my body away from the door to grab a towel. Just then I heard the door open.

"Hey Cupid, where are all your-"Jack said stopping his sentence while looking at me. His face turned red while I covered my chest. I was happy my hair was long enough to cover my butt and I wasn't facing him. I turned my head towards him.

"Is there something you need?" I said trying to act like it was no big deal, but I was freaking out inside. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Jack! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" William said shutting the door quickly. I heard them arguing while I was in the shower five minutes later. I walked out and put the towel around my body. I wrapped another around my hair as well. I walked out the bathroom and William and Jack were still arguing. There weren't even talking about Jack walking in on me. Now there were talking about their appearances. I rolled my eyes and went into the room. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and boots. I quickly dried my hair and put it in a low ponytail. I walked out into the living room and Jack and William were still arguing… shocker. Anyways, I was tired of it.

"Shut up!" I said and they both stopped arguing.

"Jack you should knock before you enter a room and William you need to calm down. Now sit down and watch TV." I said motioning towards the couch. Jack and William both growled at each other before taking a seat on the couch far away from each other. I sat in the middle of them and we both started watching TV when the door started banging. William got up and walked to the door.

"I hope it's a kidnapper that likes green-eyed brunettes…" Jack murmured. I elbowed him in the arm. It was funny but mean. William opened the door and Amber busted in wearing a blue dress that went below her knees. Her hair was down and her makeup looked natural. She looked beautiful.

"You guys, the dance starts in a half an hour! What are you doing sitting around?" she said panicking. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:30. Amber threw Jack's suit at him.

"Go get changed!" she said. Jack sighed and went to the kitchen. William went to the bathroom and I went to the room. I put on the dress, slid on the white shoes, and put my hair in a bun. I curled the strands that hang out of the bun and went out to the living room. Everyone was already out there. Jack was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants. William was wearing white dress shirt and blue tie with black dress pants. It was 7:45.

"Crystal, you look beautiful. More beautiful than always." William said linking his arms with mine. I smiled.

"And you look handsome as well." I said.

"Well come on you two lovebirds, let's go to the dance!" Amber said. She walked out the door with William, Jack and I following behind her.

"Oh yeah… You look nice, Crystal." Jack said smiling.

"As do you. You clean up nice."

"Thanks. And umm sorry for walking in on you."

"It's ok. It's just a good thing that I was turned around and my hair covered my butt or you would have left that bathroom with a broken arm." I said that last part with a smile which kinda of scared him.

"Now come on! Let's go be normal teenagers." I said linking my arm with his.

"Normal teenagers are immortal and have powers?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes they do."

"Speaking of powers…" Jack said lifting us both in the air.

"How about we beat Amber and Will to the dance?" Jack said smirking.

"Sure why not?" I said as we both sped towards the dance.

**End**

**So the dance will be the next chapter! **

**I already have the dance chapter done, and I will update it when I get reviews. So if you really do want me to update… REVIEW! NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	11. Realizing and Dances

**Good Job reviewing guys! I hope I won't have to somewhat force you next time. **

**Anyways, let's start the story!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Now come on! Let's go be normal teenagers." I said linking my arm with his._

_"Normal teenagers are immortal and have powers?" Jack said raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, yes they do."_

_"Speaking of powers…" Jack said lifting us both in the air._

_"How about we beat Amber and Will to the dance?" Jack said smirking._

_"Sure why not?" I said as we both sped towards the dance._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

We arrived at the dance and saw hundreds of kids eating, dancing and having a great time. The dance was outside and it was pretty warm outside. It was now spring but we didn't have the dance before because of the shooting. Jack and I stopped on our feet and saw Amber and William running towards us.

"How did you get here so fast?" Amber said in between pants.

"Shortcut." Jack lied.

"Well come on!" William said grabbing me by my hand and pulling me towards the dance. Jack and Amber followed behind us and "Take it Off" by Ke$ha was playing in the background. Amber was almost pulled away immediately by her popular group.

"Looks like you just lost your date…" I said watching them pull away Amber. Jack shrugged.

"Eh, I was going to ditch her anyways."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Jack said smirking. I chuckled and William walked up.

"Crystal, would you like to dance?" Will said holding out his hand. Jack grimaced a little and looked away. I wondered what was wrong at first but then I remembered it was William who asked and the fact that they hate each other. I was going to stay with Jack but I remembered that William is my date, not Jack.

"I would love to." I said smiling and took his hand. "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars was playing in the background while William and I danced. We were talking about this and that when I saw Amber walk up to Jack and start talking to him and point to her friends. Jack shrugged and Amber had an apologetic face and raced off towards her friends. As soon as the song went off, I walked over to Jack.

"Hey, what's wrong with Amber?"

"She said she wanted to hang out with her friends this dance so she pretty much ditched me. Not like I care." Jack said putting his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the table. He looked like he actually truly didn't give a damn. Well, that is normal. He didn't want to go to the dance with Amber in the first place; I sort of forced him to do this. Just then, another slow song came on, "Stickwitu" by the Pussycat Dolls (yes, I know their name is a little awk… but hey I didn't name them, I just like the song). I grinned to myself and looked Jack in the eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack said looking nervous. I held out my hand.

"Dance with me." Jack looked at my shocked and a little flustered.

"But you have a date."

"Who cares? Dance with me anyways." Jack gave a slight smirk and took my hand. We made our way to the dance floor and before we danced, Jack stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to dance…" Jack said scratching the back of his head. I laughed a little.

"Here, let me help you." I grabbed Jack's cold hand and placed it into mine. Our hands intertwined and I swear his hands actually felt warm. Is that even possible?

"Where does my other hand go?" Jack asked. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my waist.

"Right there." I said and looked at Jack who had a slight red on his cheek. Aww… he's embarrassed, how cute.

"And now we just sway back and forth." I said as we both started to sway and before I knew it, we were slow dancing long after the song actually ended.

"You know the song is over." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you don't have a date and I sort of feel bad for you. Jack Frost being dumped. First I ever had of someone doing that."

"And you have never been dumped?"

"Nope, no one sees me and even if they did, who breaks up with Cupid?" I said sounding a little conceited.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked Jack.

"Not that I know of, I mean from my memories, I had a few girls that were friends. One of them looked a little like you."

"So she was extremely beautiful?" I said grinning. Jack laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far… she was average." I stomped his foot after that statement.

"Oww! Hey I was just kidding! She was very pretty. Happy now?"

"Very."

"Well I'm not." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw William who had taken the hand that was intertwined with Jack's and pulled me towards him.

"Jack, why don't you go dance and flirt with your own date?" William said and before Jack could say anything he put his hand on my back and guided me away from Jack. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Jack was gone. I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I glared at him.

"That was mean and unnecessary. He doesn't have a date right now; I was just trying to spend time with him. You know Jack only has one friend at this school and that's me. You're his enemy and Amber his crazy love stalker. He doesn't have anyone at this school right now. You on the other hand, have friends and admirers, so you have no right to be so rude to him." William looked at me speechless.

"Crystal! Come take a look at this guy!" A group of girls said looking at this guy who was dancing like a pro.

"Coming!" I said and left William to go watch with the other girls.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Jack, why don't you go dance and flirt with your own dates?" William said and left with Cupid. I was boiling over with anger and I knew if I kept standing there, it would just get worse. I escaped the dance crowd and secretly flew in the air and landed on a tree branch close to the dance. I was watching everyone have a great time when I saw Cupid yelling something at William. William looked like a complete dumbass standing there while she yelled at him. I felt my mouth naturally grow into a smile.

"Aww…she cares. How cute."

"Cute, huh?" a voice said next to me on the tree branch. I jumped so high I almost fell out of the tree.

"Amber you scared me." She didn't say anything back so I changed the subject.

"I thought you were hanging with your friends. And how did you get up here?"

"Boys aren't the only ones who can climb trees." Amber said in quiet, sort of creepy voice.

"You like her, don't you?" she said dangling her feet and her pupils got smaller. Her overall expression looked angry at first but then she calmed down.

"Like who?"

"…Crystal." I looked at Amber a little shocked. What made her think of that?

"W-What? N-No way. Your way in over your blonde hair this time." I said nervously chuckling. She gave me the same look from before, the pupils got smaller and she looked like she was ready to kill me.

"So you are trying to say you don't like anything about Crystal?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, I like her coolness."

"Uh-huh." Amber said dangling her feet again.

"And how kind she can be to others."

"Uh-huh."

"And how she just stood up for me."

"Uh-huh."

"And… I like her eyes. A mixture of green and pink, which makes her rare. Oh, and I like her hair. It flows like a river and the pink compliments blonde. Oh yeah, and I also like when we "fly"** (A/N he put the air quotations around fly to make it seem like some kind of inside joke)** together. I feel like we are the only two people in the world at that moment. I get this weird tingly feeling inside of me that I don't get with anyone else." I said not thinking about what I was saying. Then I realized.

"Amber… I think… I might… like Crystal." My face heated up and I looked back in the crowd and saw Cupid dancing with a few friends. She seemed so happy and it made her look incredibly cute. Just then, I heard Amber talk in a deep, scary voice.

"Well then I won't lose…" I looked at her with a bit of fear in my eyes.

"Because if I can't have you… no one can!" she said going back to her cheery voice on the last part and smiling a big psychotic smile. She jumped down from the tree and started to walk back to the campus. I gulped.

"_What was that all about? Now I'm sort of worried for my safety… or even worse, Cupid's." _As I was wondered if Amber was plotting on ways to destroy mankind, my tree branch shook again.

"Whatcha doing up here, loner?" Cupid said raising an eyebrow.

"Just chilling."

"I don't know if I should laugh or take that answer as it is."

"Take it as it is."

"Ah…" she said leaning against the tree trunk connected to the branch. It was sort of awkward to talk to her know. I wonder if she knows anything… I mean she is THE Cupid.

**Cupid's P.O.V**

Something isn't right with Jack. He's acting different. Even if it is slightly different, he's acting different nonetheless. I saw Amber talking to him up here, maybe she said something?

"So what were you and Amber talking about?" I sensed Jack tense up a little and get nervous when I asked the question. Seriously, what was his problem?

"Just how she wouldn't ditch me anymore." He lied. I could tell he was lying but I wasn't going to pry. I sighed.

"Hey, I'm ready to leave. William already left a long time ago and Amber just left. You want to come along?" I said jumping down from the tree. Jack jumped down after me.

"Sure."

**~~~5 minutes later~~~**

Jack and I had a mostly quiet walk back to the campus. It seemed that he was thinking about something hard. He would like at me every once in a while but before I could look back, he would look away. Jack and I stopped at my door.

"Thanks for walking me home, snowman." I said shuffling his hair. Remember when it used to be brown? Well now, it was mostly white, with the roots brown only. His brown eyes now were almost completely blue with just a few brown specs in them. I'm pretty sure my hair and eyes were doing the same thing.

"Um, Cupid." I was interrupted of my thoughts by Jack's voice.

"Yeah?" Jack looked like he was hesitating about what he was about to say.

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jack said smiling. I hadn't seen his smile in a while. All I got were smirks, so I was happy to see a smile. I smiled as well.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said walking into the house.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Coward."

**End.**

**So yeah…. Now Jack has realized he likes Cupid. What will happen next?! Well looks like you're going to have to review to find out. And if you couldn't tell I was giving Amber a Yandere side sort of. If you don't know what a yandere is… look it up on Google please so you can understand it better.**

**Anyways the new relationships are:**

**Jack and Cupid: Best Friends; Crush (Jack's side, unknown how Cupid feels right now)**

**Jack and Amber: One sided crush; fear of the other (Amber has the crazy psychotic one side crush, Jack has the fear)**

**Jack and William: Enemies; Love Rivals (even though love is a strong word and not used correctly, like rivals… just didn't sound right)**

**Cupid and Amber: Love Rivals (in Amber's eyes) Frenemy (in Cupids eyes)**

**Cupid and William: Same as before**

**William and Amber: Same as before**

**So yeah… Review and I'll update!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I just want to make something clear.**

**I don't know if you guys know this but I DO take criticism and help for Cupid. But please understand there is a HUGE difference between two things:**

**1. Giving criticism and helping me with the story**

**2. Just being plain mean and rude**

**When I update I don't expect everyone to be like "OMG THIS STORY IS SOOO AMAZING I HOPE IT GETS PUBLISHED IN A BOOK" and shit like that. **

**So if you are going to criticize my work, do it with kind words or don't say anything at all and just stop reading the story. I know that not everyone who has read this story is 100% in love with it and I'm okay with that but being rude just to be rude is doing SHIT for my story.**

**So next a-hole who decides to be a d!ck about my story will get a mouthful from me.**

**Anyways I won't be updating for maybe another week or two because I need to get my grades up in school (My lowest grade is a C and it's not flying with my mom) and I need to let off a little bit of steam.**

**I will update the story though so you won't have to wait long.**

**Maybe I'll be in a good mood and update anyway.**

**P.S. Thanks to YandereGoddessesFollower for 4 things:**

**Naming your penname after me**

**Following all of my stories**

**Cursing out the person who gave me the bad review(even though I didn't ask you too, I really didn't think anyone read the reviews except me)**

**I think being my biggest fan on here!**

**See you soon!**


	13. Memories Part 1

**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for your reviews for the last two chapters! Even though I had one unpleasant one… but hey there will always be haters and people who dislike the story but that doesn't mean I should stop writing right? **

**Guess what: I GOT RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ON DVD! ARE YOU JELLY? YES, YES YOU ARE! Anyways, onto the story! **

**So… this chapter is dedicated to YandereGoddessesFollower! Enjoy! **

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_Coward."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"Hey, come over we're gonna do something fun." I said through the phone.

"…You know how weird that sounds right?" Jack said and I could tell he was giving me a crazy look.

"Just come over, you over developed snowman." I said smiling. I could hear him groan and mutter fine under his breath. I hung up the phone that I had recently bought with Jack. I mean we had all that money but we didn't use much of it except for my dress, Jack's tux, my hospital bill, and groceries. Nature had already given us clothes so we didn't need to pay for anything else. I went into the living room and waited for Jack to come. About 3 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Cu-"Jack didn't even finish his greeting before I grabbed his hand and flew in the air.

"I'm all for random flights but where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Spring Break is in two days and since today is Friday technically we are already on break. So, we are going to hang out at the workshop."

"But I have things to do, like work." I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you do work?"

"…Good point. Fine, we can go to the workshop. But why do you want to?"

"Well I haven't seen every one since I was in the hospital like 3 weeks ago. Plus… I need to ask Tooth…something." I said that last part as quietly as possible but Jack still heard it.

"Ask her what?"

"Nothing… Oh look we're here!" I said changing the subject and entering through a window at the top of the workshop. Jack and I landed next to two elves decorating each other like Christmas trees. When they saw us, both elves jumped on top of me and hugged me and glared at Jack. I guess when someone freezes you; you hold a grudge for a while. I pulled the two elves off of me.

"Hey guys, go get North for us M'kay?" I said flashing a sweet smile. The two elves dashed towards North's office and it wasn't long until he came out.

"Ah! Hello my two youngsters! What can I do for you?" He said with his thick Russian accent.

"We are on Spring Break so we don't have school for two weeks and we want to hang out here!"

"Hmm… if you want."

"Yay! Thanks North!" I said and gave him a hug. He patted my back and I leapt off of him.

"Anything for my guardians!" he said.

"Oh yeah… have you seen Tooth?" I asked.

"Tooth? She is at palace. Why?"

"I want to go visit her for something important, so mind if I borrow two of your snow globes?" I asked picking one up.

"Go ahead!" North said with a smile. I thanked him and crashed the snow globe. Inside the snow globe was an image of Tooth's palace. I jumped in and started looking for Tooth.

**BACK AT THE WORKSHOP**

"Anything you need, Jack?" North said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"It's in the gut. Come on, let's go to office." North said pushing him along into the office. North closed the door and locked it so no one intruded. Jack stood in front of the desk while North took a seat.

"So what is it?" North said.

"…North I think… I might… like Cupid."

"Of course you do!" Jack gave a confused look.

"Everyone likes Cupid! I do, Tooth does, Bunny does, Sandy does, even the elves like her!"

"No… I mean I like like Cupid as in…shot with one of her arrows like." Jack said a little quietly. North's eyes widened and he had confusion written on his face.

"When did this happen?" North asked. Jack explained how a girl named Amber made him realize he had an attraction towards Cupid. As North listened, the look of being confused turned to pity and sadness. Jack was in the middle of ranting when North cut him off.

"Jack… we need to talk."

**AT TOOTH PALACE**

I was flying past little fairies looking for Tooth when I ran into a fairy that looked like Tooth. She flittered in front of my face and opened my mouth. She pecked at my teeth and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I floss. What's your name little one?" The fairy chippered and twittered and made a gesture of someone holding a baby and pointed at my teeth.

"Baby Tooth? That's your name? Aww that's cute and just letting you know I can understand you. I speak fairy." Baby Tooth twittered and smiled. She told me Jack gave it to her and started swooning. Snapping back into reality, she asked me what I needed here.

"I'm looking for Tooth. Have you seen her?" I asked. Baby Tooth chittered and told me to follow her. I followed her to the center of Tooth Palace and saw Tooth flying around inspecting teeth.

"Looks like someone doesn't floss… so many cavities." Tooth said sounding disappointed as I flew over to her. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Tooth!" Tooth turned around and gave me a hug.

"Hello sweetie! Why are you here? Is Jack with you?" Tooth said looking behind me.

"No he's back at the workshop and you could tell if he was here. A bunch of fairies would have fainted and drooled." I said laughing a little. I knew why all the fairies would have a heart attack too. I know that all the little mini fairies are technically copies of Tooth and their crush on Jack means that Tooth likes him too. And Tooth makes it quite obvious herself. I remember asking Jack about it and he said that she was like a sister or mother figure to him so it would be strange to have a crush on her.

"Oh… well anyways, is something wrong? Why are you here?" Tooth asked.

"Are you busy right now?" I asked.

"No not really, why?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want… to see my memories. I want to know who I was; I want to know if I had a family, I want to know where this necklace I'm always wearing came from. I need to know about my past." I blurted out. Tooth looked a little shocked at first but then gave me a gentle smile.

"Well ok if you want but it may take you a while. There are 7,105,652,980 cases of teeth down there in counting, are you sure you want to look?"

"Yeah, thanks Tooth!" I said giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah and don't tell the others about this okay?" Tooth looked at me confused but decided to ignore it.

"Okay, good luck. Tell me if you need help." Tooth said and flew away to who knows where.

"Ok, time to get to work." I said to myself and began searching.

**AT WORKSHOP**

"What do we need to talk about? P.S. it's not nice to interrupt someone who's talking." Jack said smirking. North sighed and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, you need to stop liking Cupid."

"…why? Is it because of Bunny? No one wants to date a kangaroo." Jack said chuckling.

"No because… guardians cannot be together." North said biting his lip.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Man on Moon makes the rules. He says no guardians can be romantically involved. It can jeopardize the guardian's teamwork and show favoritism."

"That's the stupidest rule I've ever heard. There's got to be some type of loophole." Jack said a little deadpanned.

"Sorry Jack, maybe you can find a nice Fae or Siren to get with but Cupid is off limits. That's why Bunny hasn't made any moves on her." North explained.

"I'm sorry Jack." North said and patted him on the back while the two walked out of the office. They went to the main room and saw Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth talking.

"What are you guys doing here?" North asked.

"Well, Cupid is trying to look for her memories all by herself and it will take too long if she does it by herself. I was wondering if you guys wanted to help."

"Sure." North said grabbing a snow globe. The other guardians nodded and they all went to the Palace.

**AT THE TOOTH PALACE**

I was looking and throwing containers around looking for my teeth. This is taking way to long. I haven't even got to 1 million. I was going to start shouting cursing words in the palace again but the first time I did it, a bunch of mini tooth's started pecking at me and yelling at me. This was going to take all of spring break. I sighed loudly and fell backwards into the pile of containers. I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing over me were North, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and a guilty Tooth.

"Sleeping on the job? You'll never get anything done that way." Jack said grinning. I smiled weakly and glared at Tooth. She gulped.

"Tooth… I told you not tell anyone." I said getting a little upset.

"I know but I thought it would be easier if we all helped. Sorry." Tooth said with a puppy dog face. You can't be mad at that face.

"It's fine. Well don't just stand there. Help me." I said getting back to looking around. All the guardians spread out and started looking around. Jack stayed with me though. While we were looking, we found teeth that looked familiar to Jack.

"Hey, this is Jamie's!" Jack said smiling and holding the container.

"Jamie? Who's that?"

"Oh, well he was the first kid to believe in me and he's a pretty cool kid. You gotta meet him!" Jack said with his face beaming.

"It must be nice to have someone believe in you…" I said without thinking. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a look of pity from Jack.

"Sorry… that was sort of depressing, huh?" I said scratching the back of my head. A shadow came over me and when I looked up; I saw Jack leaning towards me and pull me into a hug. It caught me by surprise and I stiffened up. Jack sensed my tenseness and separated from me but was still holding me. He had his hands on my shoulders and his icy blue eyes meet my forest green and fuchsia eyes. He smiled.

"I believe in you." He said squeezing my shoulders. I felt my face turn a bright red.

"Aww… is someone blushing?" Jack said smirking. That made me blush even more. I wiggled out of his grasp and turned my back towards him.

"O-of course not! Don't flatter yourself, frosty." I said shuffling through the containers of teeth. I could tell Jack was smirking behind me and I heard him chuckling.

"Are you gonna help me or not?!" I yelled annoyed at his chuckling.

"Alright, alright. Chill. No pun intended." Jack said pointing his finger at me at that last part. I laughed a little and we both started looking through the containers.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Jack and I fell backwards in exhaustion. This was taking forever. It was night time, so Sandy had to leave to give dreams and signed he would be back tomorrow. North went back to the workshop to manage the yetis and elves. Tooth had fallen asleep and since it was spring, Bunny needed to prepare for Easter. So I and Jack were the only ones left.

"Think we should look again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah probably, this is the first time I've actually been sleepy." Jack said stretching. We started walking towards Tooth to wake her up and tell her we were leaving when a container shining extremely bright almost blinded us. After we got our vision back we both frowned.

"That better not be my memories."

"We spent all that time looking for them and it just decides to glow!? What kind of bullsh-"Jack yelled but I put my hand over his mouth.

"No cursing or the mini tooths might hear and kick your ass." I said 'ass' quietly so I wouldn't get in trouble. Jack and I walked up to the container and picked it up. On the side was a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and sharp green eyes. I guess that's me?

"How do you open this thing?"

"Baby Tooth taught me how, just tap it, like this." Jack said tapping the container and the container opened.

A bright light came out and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes showed up. I was so nervous.

I was about to see my memories.

**End**

**So yeah her memories are the next chapter! P.S. I GOT RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ON DVD! I know I already said that but hey, I'm excited. Plus, IM GETTING THE VIDEO GAME TOO! BE JEALOUS! … sorry for yelling.**

**ANYWAYS… Review. Since the next chapter is kinda important, I won't update until I get the number of reviews I think are acceptable (which really isn't a lot, it's like 8-10…) and the memory chapter is already done so yeah.**

**Ok anyways Review if you want the chapter!**


	14. Memories Part 2

**You guys are officially the best reviewers EVER! Like seriously, I posted at like 11 at night and when I woke up I already had like 7 reviews in less than 8 hours. Great job guys! **

**This whole story is the memory and nothing else. It will be in Crystal's P.O.V aka past Cupid. So when she says "I" we mean past Cupid.**

**P.S. this story is more than 4,000 words so… it's long, you've been warned.**

**Anyways onto the story!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_Baby Tooth taught me how, just tap it, like this." Jack said tapping the container and the container opened._

_A bright light came out and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes showed up. I was so nervous._

_I was about to see my memories._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Running. Running was the only thing I could do. If I stopped running, I would surely get in trouble. I didn't want to get in trouble; I didn't mean to take it. It was just a loaf of bread for god sakes! I turned around and the baker was still running after me, so I did the only thing I could do. I pulled out the bow and arrow from my satchel and fired a warning shot just past his head. The man froze in terror and I laughed. There was no one else in town so the arrow wouldn't have hit anyone. I kept running until I was deep in the forest and found my huge house. My sister immediately came out of the house running towards me.

"Crystal! Did you get the bread?" she asked. My sister was adorable. She was 12 years old but acted like a baby. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes and was always smiling. Her name was Shiloh. Everyone in the village called her the villages little angel and I was the big angel. But the baker called me the little devil since I always stole from him.

"Yes I did, come on lets go feed the birds." I said holding her hand. The bread wasn't for us. We have plenty of food, since my dad is a business man and my mom is a stay at home mom, we were doing alright. I stole the bread for the thrill and if they do catch me (which they never have), I could just pay them. Everyone wins…well except for the baker. My sister and I were walking when we found a bundle of birds clumped together for warmth. It was always cold here. Why? I don't know. I don't really know where Burgess is on the map. I broke off a piece of bread and threw it in the middle of the bundle. All the birds started pecking at it and eating. It made me smile.

"Sissy, let's put them up in this tree!" my sister said. I nodded and grabbed a stick. I motioned to the birds to get on the stick and soon all the birds were on that little stick. I slowly picked it up and started slowly and carefully climbing the tree. I found an opening in the tree and put the stick in the opening. I slid down the tree and grabbed the loaf of bread. I climbed back up the tree and slid the bread inside. I jumped down again and nodded at my sister. She smiled and grabbed my hand. We ran all the way home and when I walked through the door I realized I forgot something.

"Shit, I forgot my slippers." I said. My mother, Georgia, came out and hit me with the smooth side on the end of a stick. I winced a little.

"Enough with that cussing! That's the devils language!" she said with her thick southern accent.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I get my slippers from the bakery?"

"Hurry up, don't want to miss supper." She said smiling. I nodded and started walking back to the bakery.

When I opened the door, the baker frowned.

"What do ya want? Wanna steal some more?!" he yelled.

"Sure whatcha got?" I said smirking. The baker narrowed his eyes at me.

"Simmer down, I'm just getting my slippers, ya old geezer." I said grabbing my slippers from underneath a table.

"Old geezer? I like that name." A voice said. I turned around and a girl with long black hair and purple eyes was sitting at one of the tables eating bread and butter. Purple eyes? Where the hell did she come from? Everyone here either has brown hair, brown eyes, blonde hair, blue eyes, or green eyes. No one has black hair and purple eyes. She must be new 'round here.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Sarah, last name don't matter. You?"

"Crystal." I said.

"I like you, Crystal. Me and you are gonna be great friends."

"In ya dreams foreigner. I don't need friends, just family."

"Don't be bitter." I sighed. She wasn't gonna give up.

"Fine…" I muttered. I mean, she seems like a cool girl and she looks different than everyone else, so that was cool too. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She shook it firmly and that's how I got my first best friend.

**ABOUT 7 MONTHS LATER**

Sarah and I were walking around the village with my little sister. My sister wanted to get more bread for the animals. I swear those animals are getting feed better than me. All three of us knew what to do. Shiloh was going to make a scene away from the bakery to distract the townsfolk. Sarah was going to talk to the baker and distract him and I was gonna steal the bread. We all looked at each other and gave a slight head nod. Shiloh ran to the middle of town and fell to the ground dramatically. She started fake crying and every villager went to help their little angel. I hid behind the bakery while Sarah tapped on the outside window. The baker grumbled and went outside to talk to Sarah. While Sarah and Shiloh were distracting everyone, I went through the back door and grabbed a loaf of bread. It was warm and soft. I smiled and went back through the door. I gave Sarah a thumbs-up from the side of the bakery and she nodded. Sarah said something which made the baker walk back inside. Shiloh came over to us, her distraction well over.

"Yay you got it!" Shiloh said.

"Yup! Now go feed the birds with it. You know where they are right?" Shiloh nodded. I gave her the bread and she ran off into the forest.

"Hey let's go walk 'round a bit in the frost." Sarah said twirling her hair. I shrugged and we started walking into the forest. While we were walking, we saw a boy skating around on a lake covered with ice. But he wasn't wearing any skates, he was barefooted. Isn't that weird? We were watching him behind a tree. Well I was. Sarah, being the blunt person she is, walked right up to the boy without stepping on the lake.

"What are you doing out here? This ain't ya property!" Sarah said crossing her arms. She was right. It was my daddy's property. So technically it wasn't a lie. The boy walked off the lake and walked up to Sarah.

"So you own this property?" the boy said. For a skinny kid like this, his voice was pretty deep.

"No, it's hers." Sarah said pointing to me. I realized I was out of my hiding spot and in the open.

"Well, if it isn't Crystal Love… I heard a lot about you. Your sister is the towns little angel and you're the grown up, big angel right? You are one of the wealthiest around here with that rich dad of yours and the house he built from scratch. Everyone loves you. Am I right?" the boy said walking past Sarah and up to me. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wore tattered up clothes. He was strikingly handsome for a peasant boy.

"I suppose. But Sarah is right, I'm afraid you need to leave." I said. The boy frowned.

"You seem a little uptight. Why don't you have some fun?" the boy said twirling around an over grown branch with designs etched in it with probably a knife.

"I'm 400 times more fun than you." The boy smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, is it?" I said smirking back. And that's when it began. I had probably a month long battle with this kid to see who was more fun. This consisted of stealing bread (which I was a master on), pranking the townsfolk (which he was a master on), making kids laugh (which we were both masters on), snowball fights (which he was a master on), and simply having a good time (which I was a master on). Well anyways, me and the kid tied. Sarah had been counting how many fun things we did and she got 421 things for each of us by the end of the month. All that being fun and exciting was exhausting. Soon though, Sarah suggested we started hanging out with the boy.

"Ya joking right? I thought I told you. I only need family. I don't need more than one friend."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! That boy was loads of fun and he was sorta cute." Sarah said nudging me.

"That's true but looks ain't everything." I said tapping my chin.

"Come on! Please?" Sarah begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE…." Sarah screamed and held the letters for a long time. I was getting so annoyed I felt like a tick mark was gonna form.

"FINE!" I finally said and Sarah shut up and smiled at me.

"Alright! Let's go to the lake." Sarah said dragging me to the forest. I was literally getting dragged. I had scratches all over my legs, bleeding arms and legs, and tens of bug bites. I was gonna look like I just got hit by a tree. When we finally got to the lake we saw the boy carving things in the ice with a sharp stick.

"Hey...uhh…boy!" Sarah said realizing we never learned his name. The boy looked up and smiled at us. Sarah, still dragging me, walked up to the boy.

"Hey Sarah and…Crystal?" the boy said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew about her. Why are you acting like ya don't know her?" Sarah said confused.

"It just doesn't look like her… she looks like a peasant that was just fighting a wolf." Jack said twirling around the sharp stick. Sarah looked back at me.

"Ooh… sorry bout that…" Sarah said and let go of me. I tried to stand but it hurt too badly.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. I glared at her.

"Yes, I just got dragged through the forest and I feel like I just jumped off a cliff. But I'm fine."

"Oh good. I thought you hurt." Sarah said sighing in relief. The boy and I looked at her like she was an idiot. She looked back at us confused. Sarah isn't the smartest girl in the village, I guess.

"Here let me help." The boy said and pulled out cloths from his pockets. He got cold water from the lake and pressed it gently on my wounds.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Well it doesn't feel good."

"It's your fault for running around in a dress." I frowned at him. It wasn't my fault my mom dressed me and Shiloh in dresses all the time.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what's ya name?"

"Finally you asked. Jackson. Jackson Overland. But you can call me Jack." He said smirking.

"Alright, Jack." I said smiling. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Ya know I'm here too…" Sarah said awkwardly. I giggled.

"Oh…right. I forgot about you. What's your name again? Cara?" Jack said jokingly while wrapping the bandages around my leg. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. I laughed at the two of them. I could tell we was gonna be great friends.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Sarah, Jack and I are now inseparable. We are never seen without each other. It's always the three of us and the occasional Shiloh. I made Shiloh not come with us sometimes because she had taken a HUGE liking to Jack. She keeps calling him 'big brother' and her 'husband' which really don't make sense. Ya can't marry your brother. I became jealous that she started to like him more than me. Jack thought it was 'cute' when I got jealous, which I don't really get. Sarah also said that we have become more than best friends and are now flirting buddies, whatever the hell that means. I don't know where Sarah is from but she knows a lot more words and meanings than Jack and I who have lived in Burgess all our life. We also found out a lot about each other. Jack has a sister, Pippa **(A/N I Don't know his sister's real name just like the rest of you. I'm just going off of what I've seen) **and she is a spitting image of him. And she is 100% adorable! I just want to wrap her up and take her home with me! Jack lives with his parents and sister and they live in small house by the lake. That's why he was by the lake, my dad let them live there, I guess. Sarah is an only child and lives with her dad. Her dad is a business man as well and he works with my dad. I didn't know that. I also didn't know that we are all 15 years old. Well except Sarah who is 16. I always thought Jack was like 2 years older than me and Sarah 3 years older but we were all the same age. Sarah is the oldest, with her birthday being on January 3rd, I'm the middle, with my birthday being February 14th, and Jack is the youngest, with his birthday on December 21st. That explains why he is so immature. But being mature is boring. Anyways today was February 14th so today is my birthday. I'll be 16.

"Chris!" I heard Jack and Sarah call out to me. They started calling me Chris instead of Crystal. Why? I don't know?

"Hi guys!" I said as they ran up to me.

"Happy birthday!" they both said and gave me a hug. Once they let me go, I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys!"

"Where's Shiloh?" Jack asked. I glared at him.

"What? I was just asking because I thought she would be with you on your birthday…"

"She's at home, still sleeping." Jack nodded in understanding.

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Today is your birthday…"

"….and?"

"We both spent time getting you presents and we both wanted to spend the whole day with you, so take this seriously!" Sarah said. I sighed.

"Fine, let's go… ice skating." I said. Sarah slightly nodded while Jack was already running towards the forest. We ran after him and were at the lake in no time. Jack pulled out two ice skates (which I guess he always keeps in his bag…weird.) and handed them to us. We quickly put them on and got on the ice. Jack sped around like a pro, I was good but not as good as Jack who kept making me fall because he had a lot of speed. Sarah was okay at it but she fell a few times. I was skating around when I felt ice cracking under me. I stopped, confused and a little scared. Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow while Sarah was getting up from falling on the ice again. I was curious why there were cracks so I stomped hard on the ice. I've only been on the ice once and that's how I learned to skate so I didn't know anything about ice or that I was standing on thin ice. I kept stomping on the ice when I felt my foot touch something extremely cold. I looked down and saw I was falling through the ice. My knee was under the ice as I stood in shock not able to move or speak. I was about to be fully emerged under water until a gush of wind pulled me out. I moved so fast that I didn't even realize I wasn't on the lake anymore. I looked up and saw Jack holding me with an angry expression. So he was the one who saved me from drowning. Sarah ran over to us.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm okay." I said looking back at the lake and seeing the hole I almost fell in.

"Dumbass…" Jack said softly under his breath.

"What?" I said making sure I heard him right.

"I said dumbass! What kind of person sees ice cracking under them and tries to make it crack more?!"

"Excuse me, I didn't know!"

"It's common fucking sense!" Jack yelled. I've never heard him curse so much.

"Do you have a fucking death wish or somethin'?!" I glared at him.

"I don't see why you're so upset right now! I didn't know what it was! I don't think I did anything wrong!" I yelled back. Jack opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He put me down on the snow.

"Fine. If you don't think you didn't do anything wrong, did you didn't. But if something like this happens again…don't expect me to be there to save you." He said walking away. I looked at Sarah who was awkwardly looking at the lake. Jack stopped.

"Are you coming or what?" he yelled at us. Sarah walked up to him while I trudged.

After about 15 minutes of walking around in silence, I felt bad. Jack did have a point and I wasn't very logical back there. Any logical person would know to get away from cracked ice. Maybe I should apologize and thank him for saving my life. I cleared my throat silently and walked up to the side of Jack. He looked at from the corner of his eye. He looked kind of angry and worried at the same time.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"…I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Getting upset at you for saving my life and being a dumbass for standing on thin ice." Jack was smirking and shuffled my hair.

"Thanks for apologizing. And I wasn't really that mad." Jack lied. He was mad as hell but I wasn't going to argue about that to him. It was still my birthday and all I did with Jack was arguing. My birthday wasn't going out like this.

"Hey Sarah, think it's time to give her the presents?" Jack said nudging her arm.

"Oh yeah! Well it isn't something you can keep forever but I didn't have any ideas." Sarah said pulling a cake out of a bag she had been carrying. My eyes lit up.

"CAKE!" I tackled Sarah and took the cake. I sat on a big rock and began opening the box.

"I'm guessing you like cake…" Jack said chuckling. I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"You guys can have some if you want." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"That was kind of the idea." Sarah said.

"I'll go get something for us to eat with." Sarah said running towards the forest. Jack pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I said ripping off a piece of cake and shoving it into my mouth. Jack looked at me awkwardly.

"Attractive, Chris." He said blandly.

"Oh shut it." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Close your eyes." Jack demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds really awkward…" I said wiping cake off my mouth.

"Just do it." Jack sighed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt something cold on my neck and Jack's hand on my neck. For a minute, I thought he was choking me.

"Ok you can open them." Jack said from behind me. I opened my eyes and looked down at my neck. A silver necklace was draped over my neck. It had a silver pendant in the center and shined whenever the sun hit it.

"I love it, but how did you get this?"

"I made it…it took me about…3 months." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. I slightly blushed and smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

"I can't breathe." Jack muffled from my chest. I pulled him down instead of straight forward. Oops.

As if it couldn't get more awkward, Sarah came back with smooth sticks to eat with. She saw the situation and smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"…No, what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Chris… I-I'm d-dyin-ng o-over he-ere…" Jack muffled. I let go of him and he caught his breath.

"Remind me to never accept any more hugs from you." Jack said breathing in and out calmly.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Crystal! Crystal, come quick!" a girl said outside my door. I was turning 17 today and wasn't expecting any visitors beside Jack who said he would come see me after hanging out with his sister for a while. I ran to the door to see Pippa crying and freaking out.

"Pippa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jack! You have to come, now! He's in trouble!" Pippa said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the lake.

"Pippa what's going on?!" I asked.

"…Jack fell in the water. He's drowning!" Pippa yelled with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I watched his shadow slowly emerge under the water. I could hear Pippa screaming Jack's name and his mom crying hysterically. All I could do was stare at the lake. I didn't shed a tear and just stood there emotionless. Why? Why did this happen? In the background, I heard footsteps run up to me.

"What's going on? What's wrong with everyone?!" Sarah said from beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but realized my throat and mouth was too dry to speak.

"He…drowned." Pippa said touching the frozen lake. Sarah had the same reaction as me and started crying looking at the hole Jack fell through. She fell to her knees and held Pippa close to her. I gulped and started walking away.

"Crystal? Where are you going?" Sarah said. I could tell her throat was forming a lump. I didn't respond and ran away from the scene. I opened the door to my house and rushed up the stairs. My mom and sister looked confused as they saw me run to my room and slam the door. I slid my back down the door and started crying hysterically. I was crying louder than Pippa, Sarah, and Jack's mom combined. I heard my mom and sister running up the stairs and I quickly blocked off the door so they couldn't come in.

"Crystal, sweetie are you okay? My mom asked.

"Sis, you all right?" Shiloh, who was now 14, asked. My only response was crying.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a while." Shiloh said and I heard them both walk away. I climbed into my bed and started crying softly into the cotton **(A/N I don't know if they had pillows in the 1600's…)**. Today I lost a friend. Today I lost… the one I'm in love with. Today on my birthday of all days.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

I've been in my bed for 3 weeks. I'm still crying. I can feel my life force slowly being taken away from me. I clutched my necklace Jack gave me in sadness. Sarah has tried to visit but my door is still blocked off. Shiloh and mom have been trying to get in, but have failed every time. I haven't eaten in 3 weeks either. I can feel my ribs. I would get up and eat but I can't bring myself too. That would involve me going through the forest to get food. That forest has the lake where Jack's body resides. I know that if I go into that forest and see that lake, I'll jump into the river myself. I would jump through the same hole Jack fell into and hug his cold lifeless body as the lake takes away my life. But if anything was going to take away my life, it wouldn't be the starvation. It wouldn't be the bladder issue I'm having since I haven't used the bathroom in 3 weeks. It would be because of a broken heart. I slowly tried to get up but when I finally got the strength I fell right back down. I could feel my brittle bones crack but I didn't even feel the pain. I looked outside the window from the floor. The moon was shining extremely bright. Brighter than usual. I felt my heart stopping as I looked at the moon once again. I swore the moon smiled at me and I heard the words 'chosen' before I silently slipped into eternal sleep.

**50 YEARS LATER**

I opened my eyes to darkness. Darkness and dirt. I was underground, buried. I didn't like it. I clawed the dirt with my fingers and my hand popped out like a zombie. I pulled my body through the dirt and breathed in the fresh hair and felt something on my back. They started flapping and helped me escape the dirt. Wings. I have wings. And arrows.

"Your name is Cupid. Please spread love around, chosen one." A voice said. I looked around to see who said it but saw no one. I shrugged my shoulders and walked around the forest until I saw people. I ignored them until a little kid started running towards me.

"Watch out!" I said but the kid went right through me. I opened my eyes in shock and stood there as many people just walked through me. I frowned and flew off away from the village. I have wings now; I might as well use them. I should probably travel around for a while. Although I had to wonder, why was I underground? Why did I have wings? Why could no one see me?

But I didn't get an answer to anyone of the questions. So I just lived out my "life" as Cupid. Not knowing who I was before or what my purpose was.

**End**

**So now you know her memories! Ok well I'll update soon, I guess since I'm on Spring Break and have a LOT of free time! **

**PM me or in the review ask any questions if you didn't understand anything.**

**SEE YA GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

**Hey all my lovely readers!**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating in what seems like years!**

**I am in the hospital at the moment, and also my laptop is fried (I'm updating this from my mom's laptop)**

**So no I'm not dead, I'm just unable to update. Hope you understand!**

**Thanks!**

**I'll update ASAP! **


	16. Kicks and Seduction

**HOLA ME CALIENTE BITCHACHOS! I'M BACK!**

**Anyways, since I kept you waiting for so long I will skip my little rant and author note and get right to the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Watch out!" I said but the kid went right through me. I opened my eyes in shock and stood there as many people just walked through me. I frowned and flew off away from the village. I have wings now; I might as well use them. I should probably travel around for a while. Although I had to wonder, why was I underground? Why did I have wings? Why could no one see me?_

_But I didn't get an answer to anyone of the questions. So I just lived out my "life" as Cupid. Not knowing who I was before or what my purpose was._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

I stared at the capsule as the projection dimmed. My memories… I couldn't tell if they were good or bad. I mean, I knew I must have died some way but to die because of something so… depressing. I died over someone else's death and that person's death was…

I looked at Jack who was looking at me confused.

"What? What did you see?" Jack asked. He couldn't see all that? Well, they are my memories I guess. I kept staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of my face. I slowly started crawling towards him on all fours and put my face extremely close to his to make sure I wasn't going crazy and thought Jack was someone else.

**JACK'S POV**

All of a sudden, Cupid started crawling towards me and put her face REALLY close to mine. I moved my head back a little but the farther I took my head; back the closer she put her face to mine. My face was staring to heat up, which was weird since…well you know.

"Jackson…" Cupid muttered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Jackson Overland and Pippa Overland. Right?" My eyes widened as I looked in shock.

"How did you know…" Before I could finish she tackled me into a hug.

"It really is you! I can't believe it, it's you! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You've known me for like 300 years, what are you talking about?" I asked now just out of it.

"Jack do you remember the name Sarah?" she suddenly asked me.

"Sarah…Sarah…Sarah" I thought really hard when an image of a beautiful girl with black hair past her waist and striking purple eyes.

"Sarah… I don't remember her having a last name…" Cupid smiled brightly.

"Yes! That's right we never found out her last name!" Cupid said tackling me again.

"We?"

"Jack… don't you remember me?" I looked at her for a while when it hit me. Our month long battle, her birthday when she almost died, and that necklace. I looked at her neck to see the necklace I had made her a LONG time ago. She looked down at it too and gently smiled.

"I knew you would remember." She said almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"Whoa, why are you crying? Don't cry. I can't handle tears." I said nervously. She giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh yeah ,by the way, how did you die?" Jack asked.

"I think it was a broken heart." She said putting her hand to her chest.

"Yep, that would explain why I don't have a heartbeat." She doesn't have a heartbeat? That's weird.

"Wait, who broke your heart?" I asked. She thought for a minute and looked at me and her face turned a deep shade of red. I raised an eyebrow.

"So…? Who was it?" I asked again.

"Y-Y-You." She said with her head hung low.

"How?"

"You died and I was upset."

"But how did that break your heart?"

**REGULAR POV**

"But how did that break your heart?" I blushed even deeper than I thought was possible. How was I going to tell him that I was in love with him? Back then, Jack only thought of me as a friend, maybe a best friend, but nothing more than that. Back then, he had many girls that liked him no matter his social background. He always told us that he didn't really care for being romantic with girls and the only girls he needed were Pippa, his mom, Sarah and I. Sarah and I not romantically, of course. Technically, he thought of us as important to him.

"Ahem…" Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"Who broke your heart?" I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Idiedofabrokingheartbecausemyheartbrokewhenyoudie dbecauseIwasinlovewithyouandyourdeatmademewanttobe withyousoIdidntdoanythingforlikethreemonthsanddied ofabrokingheartsoyeah." I spit out quickly.

"…What?" Jack asked. I groaned in desperation.

"Ok, long story short, I was in love with you and when you died, I died of a broking heart." I said so that he could understand now. Jack's ears turned red and he chuckled nervously.

"You couldn't have just said that?" He chuckled.

"It was hard to say!" I yelled. Just then we heard the clatter of teeth capsules from across the room. We both looked over to see Tooth slowly rising up and yawning.

"Tooth, you're awake!" I yelled while Jack and I walked up to her. She yawned once again and looked at us and went back to her usual self.

"Did you find your memories, honey?" She asked.

"Yup! And I'm happy I did or I wouldn't have known that I knew Jack when I was human." Tooth's eyes widened.

"You knew Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Even more, she was in love with me~" Jack chimed in. I blushed slightly and kicked him with both my legs in the back, sending him across the room. I brushed off my dress and returned talking to Tooth, who was concerned for Jack's spine.

"Anyways… I said with a huge smile.

"It's amazing that you could smile that sweetly after breaking someone's spine." Tooth said nervously laughing. I shrugged and walked over to Jack. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Well we are going back to the workshop, bye!" I said flying away to the workshop with Jack in my arms.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

I softly landed inside the workshop. I was greeted by North.

"Ahh… Cupid did you find your memories?" North asked.

"Yes I did!" I decided not to tell him about Jack and me until I met with all of the guardians.

"That's amazing! Here, follow me to you and Jack's guest room in the back." North said walking away. I caught up to his fast walking with Jack still in my arms, not awake yet.

"We are sharing a room?"

"Yes, sorry. All of the elves and yetis have taken other rooms. Hope you do not mind." North said giving me a jolly smile.

"It's alright, I'll live." I said walking into the room and shutting the door. I set Jack in the bed and pulled the covers off of him so he wouldn't get hot. I climbed in next to him and felt arms wrap around me. Jack pulled me close to his chest and wouldn't let me go.

"Jack?" I asked. No response. He must be sleeping. I sighed and just tried to go to sleep.

"Chris…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I won't ever leave you again. I promise." Jack muttered. I smiled, now being able to fall asleep happily.

~~0o00o0~~~

I woke up to low pitched scream and the arms that were around me where now going crazy in the air. I sat up and looked at Jack who looked embarrassed and horrified.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Jack said backing away from me. I was confused and then remembered our position last night. I laughed. It probably didn't help the way I was dressed. I took off his hoodie last night so he wouldn't get hot. And I usually sleep in a long button up white shirt with no pants. The first five buttons were unbuttoned revealing some of my chest which made it more awkward. An idea popped into my head.

"So you don't like me looking like this?" I said playing with the sixth button. Jack raised an eyebrow. I slowly unbuttoned my sixth button and walked over to Jack who was slowly trying to climb up the wall or something. I got on my knees and sat in between Jack's legs, I looked him straight in the eye and unbuttoned my seventh button.

"Do you not want me… Jack?" I asked getting close to the face. Jack looked at me.

"Tell me its not true." I said putting on a sad face and placing a hand on Jack's upper thigh.

"C-Cupid…" Jack muttered. Just then, the door burst open.

"We heard screaming! Is everything alright?" Bunny asked with all the guardians except North in battle position. They looked at Jack and I, looked at our position, and looked at what we were wearing. We all paused and looked at one another. Sandy broke the silence by doing a low whistle in a flirty way. Tooth just blushed and looked away, looking a bit upset. Bunny's eye just twitched.

"Well this is awkward…" I said. Sandy made gestures to Bunny and Tooth.

"We should leave them alone and let them finish what they started?! No, it's against the rules!" They both said.

"Rules?" I thought. Sandy waved them off and closed the door with a wink. Once the door closed, I got off of Jack.

"Sorry. I just wanted to try something." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"It's okay. No big deal." Jack said laughing.

"We should get dressed. I'll take the bathroom, you take the room." Jack nodded and in a few minutes we were both in the main part of the workshop. Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny were already there. When they saw us, they looked away.

"Nice to see you with clothes on." Bunny said.

"Says the rabbit that doesn't even wear clothes." I rudely barked at him. Bunny just rolled his eyes and ignored me. Tooth spoke up.

"Sorry for walking in on you two. I didn't know you guys were…intimate." She said sweetly.

"Don't worry we aren't. I was just messing around with him." I said reassuring everyone. Just then, something popped into my mind.

"Oh yeah, I promised Amber and William we would hang out with them today." I told Jack. He groaned loudly.

"But I don't wanna…." He whined.

"Or we can visit a volcano. Your choice." I said looking at my nails. Jack tensed up and sighed.

"Fine."

**SO Yeah…IM BACK BITCHES! I'LL UPDATE MORE NOW SINCE I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP AND IM OUT THE HOSPITAL!**

**ANYWAYS… REVIEW MY LOVELY VIEWERS OR NO NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! *POUTS***


	17. Kisses at the Beach

**Fun Fact That Was Supposed To Happen In The Last Chapter: Jack was supposed to be able to see Cupid's memories since he was involved in them.**

**Fun Fact That Was Supposed To Happen In The Last Chapter: Jack was actually supposed to be fine with Cupid flirting with him.**

**Fun Fact That Was Supposed To Happen In The Last Chapter: When the guardians walked in on Jack and Cupid, Cupid was supposed to kiss Jack next to the mouth to freak everyone out.**

**Fun Fact That Was Supposed To Happen In The Last Chapter: Tooth was supposed to tell Cupid about the rule.**

**Fun Fact That Was Supposed To Happen In The Last Chapter: Jack and Cupid were originally supposed to be just hanging out with Amber and not William**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Oh yeah, I promised Amber and William we would hang out with them today." I told Jack. He groaned loudly._

_"But I don't wanna…." He whined._

_"Or we can visit a volcano. Your choice." I said looking at my nails. Jack tensed up and sighed._

_"Fine."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Jack and I were walking around the school campus when we saw Amber and William talking in front of the school. It was 8 at night because for some reason Amber wanted us to come at night. They saw us and ran up to us.

"Hey guys!" Amber said smiling.

"Ello love." William said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I pinched his arm.

"What did I tell you about that, hm?"

"Sorry." William said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked. Amber and William looked at each other and smiled.

"THE BEACH!" They both said. I smiled hugely but then I felt a cold chill next to me. Jack was tensed up and worried about getting burned in the sun.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Amber asked innocently.

"Nope." Jack said with a smile.

"Alright! Then let's go!" Amber said as she and William walked in front of Jack and me.

"I think you should be fine…I mean you are still in a human body. Plus it's night time." I whispered to him. Jack gulped and nodded.

"And if anything goes wrong, we will leave immediately." I told him. He sighed in relief.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Amber yelled at us. We sped up and Amber asked me a question.

"Crystal, do you have a bikini?" Amber asked.

"…uh…no." I awkwardly said. Amber groaned.

"First no dress and now no bikini?!"

"Do I NEED to get a bikini? Can't I get a one piece?" I asked.

"What cute guys will you pick up in a one piece?"

"I don't want to pick up guys." I said calmly. I mean if I wanted to, I could just shoot an arrow and make the guy fall in love with me.

"Whatever, you still need a bikini." She said. I sighed in defeat and before I knew it, we were at the beach.

"Ok we will all come back with bathing suits and have fun! Okay?" Amber announced. We all nodded as Jack and William went one way and we went the other. I'm pretty sure by now they were yelling at each other for some stupid reason. With them it's always pretty boy vs. pretty boy. William would talk about him being British as a plus and Jack would always talk about the many admirers he had (even though he never looked twice at them). I was kind of happy to be with Amber. Kind of.

"How about this one?" Amber held up a blue bikini made out of thin strings. I kind of forget we were already in the store.

"You mean for you?" I asked.

"Well duh. Do you think you could ever pull this off?" she said like I was dumb.

"Well no but Amber, that is nothing but a bunch of strings!"

"So? It's sexy."

"No it's slutty. Put it back." She groaned loudly.

"You're no fun." She looked through the racks again and got another bikini. This one was blue and even though it was still pretty revealing it was better than the last one. I guess Amber wanted to be a bit revealing.

"Fine." I said. She jumped for glee.

"Ok, your turn." She started looking through and pulled out a bikini. I shook my head no.

"NO bikinis." I said. She sighed and looked through the rack. She stopped at a bikini that was undoubtly beautiful. I sighed.

"Fine." Amber smiled with glee.

**Ambers P.O.V.**

We both bought the swimsuits and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey Amber? Do I like okay in this?"

"Yep! Perfect!" I said giving a thumbs up. We both walked out and immediately saw Jack and William. I almost fainted from seeing Jack without a shirt.

"Calm your tits." Crystal said to me as she caught me from falling. Did I actually faint? Whoops.

**Regular P.O.V. (Cupid)**

I grabbed Jack's hoodie from the bag we brought and handed it to him.

"You might need this…" I said holding it out.

"What? You can't handle looking at my hot body all day?" Jack said doing a pose. I scoffed.

"Oh please, it's Amber I'm worried about. You're going to give her a nose bleed."

"What about you? You know that bikini isn't helping William get over you."

"Invalid. William doesn't even like me."

"Sure…" I threw his hoodie at him and he sighed. He put it on.

"Happy?"

"Very. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone else to see your hot body except for me." I said nudging him.

"If you keep saying things like that, I'll sell you to William." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys! Come on! Let's set up our towels." Amber said as she directed all us to the front of the beach. There were people setting up chairs and getting popcorn from a concession stand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, it's movie day. There playing all types of movies today! And the good thing is that there aren't any kids to ruin it." Amber explained.

"What's wrong with kids?" Jack said raising an eyebrow and making a face. Of course, Jack loved kids so what Amber said didn't fly with him.

"Nothing…" Amber said worrying she angered him. Jack was still glaring at her.

"Hey…William and I are going to get some popcorn…" Amber said dragging William away to the concession stand.

"JACK!" A loud voice screamed. Jack and I turned around and saw a young boy with brown hair and eyes run up and tackle Jack in a hug.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack said shuffling the kid's hair. Jamie….Jamie…that sounded familiar.

_"Hey, this is Jamie's!" Jack said smiling and holding the container._

_"Jamie? Who's that?"_

_"Oh, well he was the first kid to believe in me and he's a pretty cool kid. You got to meet him!" Jack said with his face beaming._

That's right! This is Jamie! The kid who believes in Jack!

"Oh right, Jamie this is Cupid. Cupid, Jamie." The boy walked up to me.

"Are you really Cupid?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yup, I sure am."

"Cool! Show me!" This kid sure was enthusiastic. I nodded and went over the bag that hade our stuff in it. I pulled out a bow and arrow and slyly hit a random person. The person was looking at a fat man in a thong and started flirting with the man.

"Ew." Jack said. I giggled.

"Is that the way you got Jack to fall in love with you?"

"Huh? Jack and I are only friends."

"Oh. I thought you guys were dating." I shook my head.

"Nope. And anyways Jack isn't that cute. Your way cuter than him." I said winking. Jamie slightly blushed.

"Pedophile." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Don't be jealous because when he grows up he's going to be cuter than you." Jack scoffed.

"Anyways, I got to go. No kids allowed for some reason. Bye!" Jamie said hugging Jack and I and going back to his mother and a little girl with blond hair.

"I like him." I said.

"Of course you do…pedo." Jack muttered.

"Quiet you." Just then, Amber and William came back with popcorn and icee's. They handed and icee and popcorn to Jack and I and we all sat down on our beach towels. A projection of movies came up on the screen. The lady controlling the movies picked a movie called "The Grudge". It was one of the first movies I have ever seen so I became excited. Amber, on the other hand, started shivering. The movie came on and about half way into I felt like I was going to pee in my pants. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen, even scarier than Pitch. Jack and William didn't seem fazed by it though. They laughed about how scary it was. I bet if they didn't hate each other, they would be amazing friends. The movie ended and since I had the urge to pee on myself, I had to use the restroom.

"I'm going to the can." I told the three of them.

"I'll come with you. It's dark so I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." William said. I shrugged and we went to the bathroom. William waited outside the bathroom as I used it. I washed my hands and came back out.

"Much better." I said sighing in relief. William gave me back my popcorn and icee and we both walked back to the beach. I was talking with William and then it happened. One of the worst moments in my life. William watched flabbergasted.

What I saw…was Amber…kissing Jack. I could tell she kissed him but the fact that he didn't push her away made me a bit upset. I don't understand why I care. I don't understand why I feel so hurt and betrayed. I don't understand…why I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I dropped my icee and popcorn on the sand loudly and it caught their attention. Amber looked at smirking while Jack looked at me awkwardly. I felt a tear go down my cheek. William looked at me.

"Crystal…are you alright?" I gulped hard and ran away from the scene. I heard all three of them call my name but I ignored it and kept running. I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get away from the beach. I ran and ran and ran until I hit a tree. I rubbed my bleeding forehead and looked around.

'Where am I?' I thought. I was no longer at the beach; I was in a forest far away from the beach. It was dark and scary. I stood up and looked around the forest but I couldn't find anyways to get out. To make it worse, I stepped on a piece of glass so know my foot was bleeding and I couldn't walk anymore. I began to panic and then I heard paws approaching me. I sat still and saw a black bear looking at me. I began to shake and my heart beat quickened.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"


	18. Kisses at the Beach Part:2

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Crystal!" I yelled as she ran away. Damn… that was a bad move. This is what happens when I'm nice to annoying people like Amber.

"Nice job Jack."

"You're the last person I need to hear from." I said standing up and running.

"Where are you going?" Amber yelled after me.

"To find Crystal." I said back and began running.

**20 minutes later**

I had been running forever and still couldn't find Cupid. I was away from the beach and was in a strange dark forest. I ran past a tree to see fresh blood on it. I raised an eyebrow and started walking around the forest. I was about to give up when…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a voice screamed. That voice…it sounded like Cupid. After the scream was a loud bear roar. I sprinted towards the sounds of screaming and roaring and saw a black bear getting ready to pounce on Cupid. Not thinking, I ran and kicked the bear with my foot sending it a few feet away from her.

**Regular P.O.V**

The bear pounced and was in midair when someone kicked it out the way. I looked up and saw Jack.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I slowly nodded when the bear got back up.

"We should move." Jack muttered and picked me up. Using his jumping and parkour skills that I didn't know he had, Jack sat us up in a tall tree. The bear looked around for a bit but then gave up running to who knows where.

"Ok, we should be safe now. Let's go." Jack said watching the bear go. He looked at me and had a look of fear from the strong glare I was giving him.

"Uh…" He didn't know what to say as the glare grew stronger by the second.

"Meurent. Vous et Amber devrais mourir dans les bras tout en faisant sortir et se moquer de moi. Ou vous pourriez aussi bien me tuer et la dernière chose que vous verrez est que vous ayez trop sexe en face de moi. Soit on est très bien." I said in French. I guess Jack understood a little bit of what I said.

"Attendez une minute! Vous n'avez même pas le voir depuis le début!"

"Comme je voudrais le voir dès le début! Perverti!" Jack sighed loudly and hung upside down from the tree. He soon came back up and started talking.

"At least let me explain. When you and William went to the bathroom, Amber and I were watching the movie when a scary part came on screen. She freaked out and jumped on top of me scared like a little girl. When she realized she was on top of me, all she did was stare and blush. She looked over and saw you and William coming over. I tried to get up and she pushed me back down and kissed me. Then that's when you came up." As Jack was talking all I could see was red. I was angry, no, furious at Amber. I still didn't know why I was so angry. Somehow I didn't feel angry, it was something more that I didn't know yet.

"Cupid?" Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I understand. It wasn't your fault. Sorry for getting so mad."

"Ah, it's alright."

"Really? Why?"

"Since you got mad, that means you like me. ~" Jack said in a sing songy voice. I felt a blush coming on and grabbed his hoodie. I dangled him in mid-air over the tree.

"C-Cupid! I was kidding!"

"Too late." I said as I let go of his hoodie and heard him hit the branch below us. He climbed back up and glared at me. I smiled and pinched his nose.

"Alright, I'm ready to go now. My foot is fully healed." Jack simply nodded and we both started walking back to the beach. As we walked to the beach, I started thinking about something. I blushed immediately at the thought of my thought. I started shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Cupid…" Jack said jumping in front of me and getting close to my face. I was already blushing a light pink and now I'm sure I was a deep red.

"It's nothing!" I managed to say without stammering. Jack started walking toward me as I started walking backwards. I stopped when my back hit a tree. Jack kept staring at me.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to force you to tell me." Jack said while smirking. A thousand emotions went through me at this moment. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I was about to do. I bit my lip and gulped.

"Cupid?" I breathed in sharply and grabbed his hoodie collar. I could tell he was shocked from the gasp I heard escape his lips. Then I did something that was predictable but I never thought I would actually do it. I pulled his collar toward me. And I kissed him.

I _kissed _Jack Frost.

It was cold, but soft and sensual. I could tell I shocked him again since his body got colder than usual. At first Jack didn't do anything, probably out of shock but then I felt him kiss me back. After a few seconds, I had run out of breath and separated from Jack. A line of drool kept us connected as it fell to my chin. I let go of his collar and wiped my chin. I looked up at him and saw complete shock on his face, not to mention the crimson shade on his face. His blush made me blush.

"W-We should go." I managed to say before I started walking away. I heard Jack run up to me and walk beside me. We both walked in awkward silence. I don't know why I kissed him. I just…did it. I couldn't like Jack, could I? I looked up at him and saw he was already looking. I blushed wildly and looked away. This is the 249372nd time I blushed tonight. I felt like a 13 year old girl who just got her first kiss by her crush or boyfriend. I looked forward and saw the beach. I also saw Amber and William. They both saw us and ran to us.

"Crystal! Are you okay?!" William said hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine, William. But you're breaking my spine."

"Ah, sorry!" William said letting go. Amber looked at me and she smirked. William went to go talk to Jack asking him tons of questions as Amber walked to me. All I saw was red again.

"Are you a little upset that I got to him first? That I kissed him before you could?"

"Why would I be?"

"No reason. Seems like his little crush on you is gone."

"Your mistaken…Jack doesn't even like me."

"Not anymore, of course." I glared at her.

"Stay away from Jack if you know what's good for you." I said through my teeth, my fists turning white.

"Make me." Amber said getting in my face. She had brought me to the edge now. I brought my hand back swiftly and hit Amber quickly and hard across the face. William and Jack looked at me in shock.

"How about you keep your tongue in your mouth before I rip it off, you little whore." Everyone looked at me in shock. Amber stood up and held her cheek. She used her other hand and hit me across the face as well. Weak was my first thought. That slap actually tickled.

"Satisfied?" I said showing she didn't hurt me at all. She scowled at me and walked off.

"Crystal what happened?" William asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyways, Jack and I got to go."

"We do?"

"We do." I said grabbing his hand. I waved goodbye to William and when he was out of sight, Jack told the wind to take us back to the workshop.

Once we got there, we went into our room and I changed into my regular pj's. I came out of the bathroom and saw Jack shirtless on his stomach watching the Christmas specials that were on year round in North's workshop. I sat, leaning against the bed frame. I wanted to talk about the kiss but I knew it would be too awkward and knowing me, I would probably try it again. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Jack sitting next to me, staring at me. It frightened me a bit.

"Y-Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Don't be an idiot; you know what we need to talk about."

"I don't know why I did it, I just did."

"Maybe you did it because you like me~!" Jack said poking my cheek. The mood swings this guy has…

"Listen, I don't know if I like you yet or not. I'm still trying to figure out if that kiss was a mistake or I'm happy it happened." Jack just lightly smiled and nodded. That smiled warmed my non beating heart.

"I think the real question is do _you_ like me?"

"When you give me your answer, I'll give you mine." I smiled.

"Fair enough."

**END**

**YES, This Chapter is short but sweet in my eyes. The French in this, you can look it up since I don't feel like re translating it. If you don't either, then I'll PM you it.**

**OK, I have an offer for you lovely readers but you must do it quickly!**

**I'm introducing 2 new OC's and I have one already but I want another so I'm coming to you guys.**

**To enter your OC, just answer the questions and fill out the form! The first 5 people who do this, I will choose the one I like the best! **

**MUST DO AS A REVIEW!**

**Question 1: Why was William accepted into the school in the first place even though there were no boy dorms left?**

**Question 2: What was Cupid's younger sister's name?**

**Question 3: What was the name of the principal at Burgess High? Why did Cupid think she got the job?**

**Question 4: Who was Jack's first kiss?**

**Question 5: Why did Amber kiss Jack? (There are 2 possible answers for this!)**

**Question 6: What is the name of Jack and Cupid's old friend?**

**Question 7: What chapter did Jack realize he liked Cupid?**

**Last Question: What is Cupid's favorite city?**

**OC Form**

**First Name: **

**Middle Name: **

**Last Name: **

**Appearance: **

**Basic Info**

**Gender: Female (sorry has to be for this to work: P)**

**Age: 16/17/18**

**General**

**Attitude :( How they act towards other people - what their personality is like. Are they brave, or are they weak?) **

**Fears: **

**Brief History: **

**Alright! Can't wait to see your OC's you lucky first 5!**


	19. WINNER!

OC Form

First Name: Allison (goes by Allie or Alice)

Middle Name: Elizabeth, Victoria

Last Name: Morgans

Appearance: wavy, waist length, golden hair. Bright, glacier blue eyes filled with wildness, adventure, joy, and love. Skin as fair as the freshest snowflake of the first snowfall of the wintery season. Pink, full, pouty lips, that's always pressed up into a warm, welcoming smile. Pink, blush cheeks. Tall, and thin. (I love detailed writing...can't you tell? ;))

Usually wears skinny jeans and a casual t-shirt or tank-top. Wears black, and white low top sneakers. Wears a black and red duffle bag. And wears a silver and diamond necklace of the moon.

Basic Info;

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (Same age as Cupid and Jack (You know...in their forever-17 state. Not their 300 year old state... :$))

Attitude: When you first meet Allie, she can be kind of shy. But when you really get to know her, she's outgoing, wild, crazy, fun, and mischievous. Allie is very bold, and very brave. She has even gotten herself in a few fights. Allie doesn't take crap from NOBODY! ...But sometimes when she's scared, she hides her fear behind the smug look she keeps on her face. Allie can be very sarcastic and very relaxed. She loves music. Music is her life. Loves almost all of it. Allie loves to sing and dance. She has a huge sense of humor. Allie can be all fun, and wild, but she can be very serious, worried, scared, or just completely broken (a back story). She doesn't have any friends in school, but she has a lot of guys that would swim threw lava to be by her side. Even though she has that personality of being a fun, and crazy girl, she is very responsible and will put others before herself anytime. Allie's just...a teenage girl that lives in her own world to escape reality.

Fears: Losing the family she has left. Disappointing people. Spiders. Needles. Ducks (It's more of hatred). And...Getting heartbroken...again.

Brief History: Allison Elizabeth Victoria Morgans has had a very tough life. A month after her younger brother, Luke, was born. Her mother left. Leaving her father to fend for the family. He had several jobs to try and pay off the bills. Allie would usually be the one taking care of little Luke. Allie, herself, had to learn quickly that she had to grow up to take care of Luke. Forgetting all about her own childhood. Her father loved his children deeply. And it broke his heart every time he had to leave them to go to work. One day, when Allie was thirteen, their house caught on fire. Allie easily got Luke out of the house. She ran back inside to save her father. Her father is the reason why Luke and herself managed to stay alive...and she wasn't going to let that all go to waste. Flames blocked her father from the exit. Allie tried to put out the flames but it was no use. Firemen came in and told her to get out of the house. She refused, but was taken away screaming and kicking. As she was taken out of the building, she watched as it collapses on her father. Luke and Allie...are orphans.

After that day, Allie and Luke were sent to the only family they had left...their older cousin's, Lauren's, apartment in Burgess. It wasn't that bad. Lauren was like an older sibling. She was really fun, and taught them, how to have fun. But every night, Allie would secretly cry herself to sleep. When Allie graduated her elementary school, Lauren sent her to Burgess high. Allie was heartbroken that she had to leave her brother Luke, but she thought it could be good for him. To let him try and heal on his own. Allie called him every night though. But she could still hear the brokenness inside his voice. And when she would look in the mirror at herself, she saw a beautiful girl that hid her sadness and her brokenness behind a glowing smile.

One day she met a boy named Robert. They were best friends at first, but then they started getting feelings for each other. When they started dating, Allie was the happiness she could ever be. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her brokenness slowly fading away. This boy...her best friend...her love...was healing her damaged heart...and brought back the joy of childhood that she never had. One day, she was on her way to dance class when she spotted...them. Robert. He was kissing a cheerleader in the auditorium. Allie was torn. Right when she was almost fully healed...she was broken again. Heartbroken. And Allie had no one to talk to. To comfort her. To help her threw this rough time like Lauren and Luke did. But she's too far away to feel the comfort of her cousin or her brother. After that day, she swore to never love again. But by that commitment...she ended up having major trust issues. Every night, she would, once again, cry herself to sleep. All she had now was her beauty...her beloved music...dancing...singing...and the Guardians. Yep...that's right. Allie still believes in the guardians. But think of it. What does she have left to hope and dream for? She believes if she keeps begging and praying...they will help her somehow. Maybe one day they could. Maybe one day, they'll find a way to help her out of her brokenness. To guard her from fear...and danger. But for now...she keeps praying. Dreaming, and wishing for that day to come. And little did she know...that day was coming sooner than she thought...

CONGRATS TO THE WINNER!

YOUR OC WAS THE MOST DESCRIPTIVE AND INTERESTING!

CONGRATS TO XOMYNAME!

YOUR OC WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? OR THE ONE AFTER THAT I'M STILL DEBATING.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE OTHERS WHO SENT IN THEIRS' AND THEY WERE ALL GOOD, THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO SUBMIT ONE!

NEXT CHAPTER COMING REAL SOON!

MAYBE EVEN LATER TONIGHT…. ;)

SEE YA SOON!


End file.
